Que estamos donde? EN KONOHA!
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Tres amigas se reunen en casa de una para una pijamada. Son llevadas al mundo de naruto misteriosamente. Que ocurrirá? romance u odio? Lo se, pesimo summary pero por favor entren, no sean malitos xD
1. Chapter 1

Wolas!! Acá les vengo con una nueva historia que me acabo de inventar!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como era costumbre, cada mes hacían una pijamada.

Las tres amigas (Separadas por distintas circunstancias) se encontraban en casa de la mayor.

Pero la verdad es que era la mayor solo por edad.

Para aclararnos más, vamos a describir a las chicas.

La primera es de baja estatura (extraño para tener 15 años), su cabello es de color castaño claro y de melena, es de contextura un poco delgada, de piel muy blanca y con pecas en la nariz, tiene los ojos de color café. Se llama Constanza, pero le apellidan Misa, Yuki-Chan, Tsukasa o Sumomo ya que según sus amigas ella es muy kawaii.

La segunda es de estatura bastante alta (jo, y tiene 15 años, igual que yo y me gana d estatura T.T), su cabello es color castaño oscuro y largo ondulado, es de contextura delgada, de piel asiática, sus ojos son de color café también. Se llama Katherine, pero le apellidan Kasumy, Neko-Chan o Miyuki por sus extraños cambios de humor.

La tercera es de estatura mediana (también de quince, ésta ya viene teniendo una estatura normal xD) su cabello es de color café y algo macheteado (Es que es para hacerse peinados, ya que ella es visual), es de contextura normal, ni muy delgada ni muy gorda, sus ojos son de color verde con algunos toques café. Se llama Javiera, pero le apellidan Ryuzaki, Kagami o Sakura dependiendo también de su estado de ánimo.

Como dije antes, las tres chicas se encontraban en casa de la menor (Estatura), viendo algunos videos de parodias de la popular y grandiosa serie…Naruto!!! (Che, no se nota que soy fan xD)

-Oye Coni…no jodas que tu enserio ves esto todo el día-Dijo Kathy mirando a su amiga con cara de WTF?! Ya que estaban viendo un video muy traumante de Naruto, Hinata y Kiba.

-Pues…-Dijo la castaña mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hay que joderse, lo que tenemos que ver es el nuevo single de Gackt: Jesús!!!! Eso tenemos que ver-Dijo Javi mientras comía rocetas de maíz.

-Jo, pero es que ese tipo me da cuco!!-Dijo Coni haciendo un pucherito.

-Lo que tenemos que ver es Ali Project!!!-Dijo Kathy.

-No!! O que tenemos que ver es Naruto!!!-Dijo, o más bien gritó, Coni.

-Coni!!! Mi mamá dijo que no gritaras!!!!!-Gritó otro niño desde su pieza, de nombre Benjamín.

-Jo, que mala suerte es tener hermanos…-Dijo Coni, y en un movimiento rápido puso el capítulo 91 de Naruto Shippuden-Ja!! El compu es mió, así que veamos al menos solo esto…vale???-Dijo Coni poniendo ojitos suplicantes.

-Kya! Que kawaii!!!!-Dijo Javi abrazándola.

-Ok, veamos Naruto-Dijo Kathy con una gotita escurriéndole por la sien.

Se quedaron un rato viendo Naruto, hasta que les entró sueño.

-Apaguemos el compu, me dio sueñito-Dijo Coni mientras apagaba el computador y se acostaba en su cama con su peluche de conejo (un conejito rosado con ojos negros y una cinta roja amarrada al cuello)

-Por mi vale-Dijo Kathy mientras se acomodaba (en el colchón que Coni había tendido en medio de su cuarto) y se cubría con las sábanas.

-Por mi igual-Dijo Javi acurrucándose y quedándose dormida al instante.

Las tres dormían plácidamente, ni cuenta se dieron cuando una extraña luz se extendía por toda la habitación. Al minuto, ya no había nadie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lamento obligarlos a leer esta basura xD


	2. Estoy en Konoha?

Wolas!!! Acá estoy en casa de mi abuela (que no tiene Internet inalámbrico coño T_T), así que me he decido a escribir un poco!! =3

Ah, acá las chicas estarán vestidas de esta forma (Recordemos que se acostaron con pijama, Kathy no me acuerdo como era tu pijama e.e)

Coni: Trae una camisola (vestidos delgados para dormir de tirantes) de color celeste, con flores negras.

Javi: Trae una camisa blanca con dibujos de flores rosas.

Kathy: Trae un pantalón rosa y una polera negra manga larga

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_"Auch! Menudo dolor de cabeza me he agarrado…habrá sido por ayer comer tanto??"_-Se preguntaba Kathy con los ojos aún cerrados-_"Que duro es este…espérate…esto no es un colchón…"_-Palpó lentamente sobre lo que estaba recostada-_"No me jodas…esto es tierra!!"_-Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose primero que todo con la enorme cara de un perro blanco-Pero que…-Se incorporó lentamente, descubriendo que encima el cuerpo le dolía horrores-Jodido quiropráctico…

-Miren quien se ha levantado.

-Ah?-Kathy se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta años, de cabellera peliplateada cortada de una extraña manera. Unas vestimentas muy extrañas y la mitad de la boca cubierta, además de que la bandana que traía le cubría un ojo.

Espera…bandana?

-Hay con la Coni…de seguro y uno de esos tipos que ha conocido le quiere jugar una broma-Dijo Kathy en un suspiro.

-Disculpa?-Dijo el peliplata.

-No, nada-Dijo Kathy-Dónde están mis amigas?

-Con el resto del equipo-Contestó el ninja volviendo a su interesante lectura del Icha-Icha Paradise.

-Equipo?-Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, se le ocurrió voltearse nada más que para descubrir que en un rincón se encontraba una joven de larga cabellera azul, inclinada junto a su amiga Javi, lo extraño era que junto a la peliazul se encontraba un chico castaño, con rasgos salvajes y acompañado de un enorme perro. Entonces se giró al peliplata-Disculpa…donde estamos?

-Mhm…a unos cinco días de Konoha-Dijo el peliplata, levantando la vista del libro-Me llamo Hatake Kakashi, cual es tu nombre?

-Y-Yo? Ah…pues me llamo Kasumy-Dijo Kathy-_"A la hora que se me ocurre decirle como me llamo de verdad me considera loca…hablando de…" _Dónde está mi otra amiga?-Preguntó preocupada, pues sabía que cuando su amiga castaña despertase iba a volverse loca de contenta y probablemente cometería una locura.

-Ah, está allá-Dijo despreocupado apuntando una roca, done un joven de extraña apariencia estaba inclinado junto a su amiga. Para que decir que al tío apenas se le veía la cara.

-Eh…iré a verla, con permiso-Se puso de pie dificultosamente y caminando a paso algo torpe se dirigió hacia su bajita amiga.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que la chica aún dormía, abrazada a su conejito de peluche cubierta por una sábana.

-Menos mal…-Dijo en un suspiro Kasu (así la llamaré de ahora en adelante e.é), luego se dirigió hacia el joven-Gracias por cuidar de mi amiga…ehm…

-Aburame Shino-Dijo cortante el otro-Tú?

-Kasumy-Dijo la castaña, inclinándose junto a su amiga.

Y hubieran seguido conversando si no fuera por que Javi se escondió tras Kasu, huyendo de Akamaru.

-Kathy!!!!!! AKAMARU ME PERSIGUE!!!!!!

-Kathy?-Dijo extrañado el Aburame.

-Kasu!! Quiso decir Kasu!!!-Dijo la castaña, luego le susurró en el oído a su amiga-_Javi, acá mi nombre es Kasu, ok? Y tú te llamas Ryuzaki y la Coni se llama Sumomo y le decimos Su-Chan, ok???, y hay que tener cuidado cuando se despierte_-Diciéndole lo último en un tono de amenaza.

-_Ok…entiendo…_-Dijo aún no convencida Ryuzaki pero comprendiendo inmediatamente a lo que Kasu se refería si Su-Chan se llegaba a despertar.

-Jo…estaba durmiendo tan a gusto…-Dijo Sumomo frotándose el ojo derecho con una mano, puesto que en la otra tenía su peluche de conejito.

-_Oh no…_-Pensaron al mismo tiempo Ryuzaki y Kasumy al ver como la chica miraba a Shino sonrojándose de golpe.

-…-La pobre de Su-Chan se desmayó de la pura emoción xD.

-Wow…eso jamás lo había visto…-Dijo el castaño que se acercaba ahora a la escena-Por cierto, lamento cuando Akamaru te lamió, es solo que estaba feliz-Dijo Kiba acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru-Me llamo Inuzuka Kiba, y ella es Hyuuga Hinata-Dijo apuntando a la ojiperla-Y el es Aburame Shino, el antisocial.

-…-Ese fue todo el aporte por parte de Shino-Cómo se llama?

-Ah?-Dijo Ryuzaki.

-Ella, como se llama-Dijo apuntando a Su-Chan que aún estaba inconciente en el piso.

-Ah, ella se llama Sumomo pero le decimos Su-Chan-Dijo Kasumy-Y ella se llama Ryuzaki-Dijo apuntando a Javi.

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron iba. Hinata y Shino al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, bueno-Dijo Kakashi acercándose al grupo-Volvamos a Konoha, quizá allí las ayuden a volver a su hogar.

-Hai-Dijeron Kasu y Ryuzaki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Che, en verdad me hubiera desmayado si hubiera tenido a Shino así de cerca xD


	3. Escogiendo la ropa!

Wolas!!! Me eh inspirado =3

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Y de dónde vienen?-Preguntó Kakashi a Kasumy.

-Ah! De la aldea de la nieve-Dijo Kasu nerviosa.

-_"Por que soy yo la que debe cargar a la Coni?!"_-Se preguntaba Ryuzaki un poco enojada, pues ya llevaban medio camino y ella había estado cargando a su amiga, quien aún estaba inconciente.

-Traen más ropa consigo?-Preguntó de nuevo Kakashi.

-Nos robaron todo nuestro equipaje-Dijo Kasu-Incluida la ropa.

-Y dinero tienen, no?

-Pues si, Su-Chan lo escondió-Dijo Kasu recordando que su amiga era tan fanática de la serie que inclusive había comprado un monedero de conejito rosado y en el traía bastante dinero (Ryu) y lo bueno era q siempre traía el monedero colgando del cuello (le había puesto una cadenita).

-Cuando lleguemos al siguiente pueblo podrán comprar ropa, por lo pronto hay que descansar-Dijo Kakashi-Haber si su amiga se despierta.

-Hai-Dijeron Ryuzaki y Kasumy, recostando a Su-Chan debajo de un árbol.

-Oye, que todavía no se despierte-Dijo Ryuzaki mirando a Su-Chan.

-Es que le impacto ver a su amor platónico-Dijo Kasu-Mira, parece que ya está despertando.

-Ay…ay mi cabeza…-Fue lo primero que dijo Su-Chan al abrir los ojos-Que paso?

-Te desmayaste por ver a Shino-Dijo Kasu-Ahora escúchame muy bien, no se como pero acabamos metidas en el mundo de Naruto, ellos creen que te llamas Sumomo y si quieres salir viva de ésta será mejor que me hagas caso en todo lo que te diga, entendiste?-Dijo Kasu muy seria y tapándole la boca-Y no grites, ok?-Al ver el asentimiento por parte de su castaña amiga quitó su mano de la boca de ella.

-Entonces…vi a Shino-Kun realmente?-Asentimiento por parte de Ryuzaki-No puedo creerlo!!!-Dijo sonrojándose y cubriéndose la cara con las manos-Y me vio en pijama!! Que vergüenza!!!

-Ah, se nos olvidó decirte una cosa-Dijo Ryuzaki-Vamos a ocupar ese dinero que tienes ahí-Volvió a decir mientras apuntaba el monedero.

-Para que?

-Como que para que, pues para comprar ropa!!-Dijo Ryuzaki.

-Ahh…

-Ya vamos a partir, recuerden comportarse-Dijo Kasumy-Sobre todo tu Coni.

-Si, que no soy burra-Dijo muy enojada y poniéndose de pie, pero cayéndose al instante-Auch!!

-Que pasa?-Dijo Kakashi al llegar.

-Eh…creo que me he torcido el tobillo…_"OMG!!!! ES KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! KYA!!! SUGOI!!!!"_-Pensaba la chica sin levantar la vista del piso, pues le daba vergüenza.

-Akamaru puede llevarte en su lomo si quieres-Dijo Kiba que se acercaba-Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka, tu eres Sumomo, no?

-H-Hai…_"KYA!!!!!! ES KIBA-KUN!!!! OMG!!!!!!! QUE ALGUIEN ME SUJETE QUE ME DESMAYO!!!!"_-Volvió a pensar la chica con un leve rubor en las mejillas-Pero…no sería mucha molestia? _"Jo, ahora me estoy pareciendo a Doña Florinda"_

-Por supuesto que no, te ves muy liviana-Dijo Kiba, al tiempo que Akamaru comenzaba a olfatear a la castaña.

-Ya, que me haces cosquillas-Dijo Su-Chan mientras intentaba alejar a Akamaru.

-_"Por lo menos no se puso a gritar como loca"_-Pensaron Kasumy y Ryuzaki.

Una vez que Kiba se subió a Akamaru y luego obligó a Su-Chan a subirse partieron.

-Y dime, cuantos años tienes?-Dijo Kiba intentando comenzar una plática.

-15, soy la mayor de las tres solo por edad, aun que ahora mismo las tres estamos igual en edad-Dijo Su-Chan-Ella como se llama? _"Aun que ya se su nombre, pero se vería muy raro si supongo que ya la conozco"_-Dijo Su-Chan mientras apuntaba a Hinata.

-Ah, ella es Hinata Hyuuga y el que está a su lado se llama Shino Aburame-Se volteó a ver a la castaña, que estaba sentada tras el aferrada a su cintura-Te desmayaste cuando lo viste, no?

-Eh…es que me dio vergüenza que me viera de esta manera-Dijo Su-Chan desviando la mirada, intentando evitar que se le notara lo sonrojada que estaba.

-Si claro-Dijo Kiba y volvió la vista al frente.

-Oye, como que se ha adaptado rápidamente-Dijo Ryuzaki a Kasumy.

-Le dije que si quería salir viva de esta tenía que hacerme caso-Dijo Kasumy-Y vaya que funcionó!!!

-Oigan, ya vamos llegando al pueblo-Dijo Kakashi al tiempo que se detenía-Yo las acompañaré a ustedes tres a comprar ropa, el resto vaya a buscar algún hotel donde quedarnos-Dijo Kakashi-Vamos-Volvió a decir mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Espérenme!!-Dijo Su-Chan bajando de Akamaru con ayuda de Kiba y yendo hasta donde estaban Kasu y Ryuzaki, mientras cojeaba obviamente.

Kakashi y las chicas llegaron a una pequeña pero linda tienda de ropa, donde vendían desde los mas elegantes kimonos hasta trajes ninjas.

-Ehm…yo no voy a ponerme eso-Dijo Su-Chan apuntando discretamente un traje que básicamente gritaba a los cuatro vientos que eras una zorra barata.

-Claro que no! Vamos a elegir algo más apropiado para ti-Dijo Ryuzaki mientras salía del vestidor-Me queda éste?-Ella traía puesta una polera sin mangas negra tres dedos debajo del busto dejando a vista el ombligo, debajo de la polera una malla hasta las rodillas, una falda de color negro y zapatos de igual color.

-A mi me gusta-Dijo Su-Chan

-Vas a ponerte algo más encima?-Preguntó Kasu.

-Mm…-Sacó una sotana negra y se la puso encima-Ya.

Kasumy y Sumomo quedaron con una cara de: WTF?!

-Da igual-Kasu entró a uno de los probadores y salió al ratito-Que les parece?

Kasumy se había probado una especie de vestido dos manos arriba de la rodilla (me acabo de medir la perna y si, eso mide el vestido xD), sujeto con dos tirantes un poco grueso, también tenía mangas a parte que eran desde un poco más abajo del hombro hasta la mano de color gris (el vestido tiene bordes negros), también traía unas calzas verdes seis dedos arriba de la rodilla, y debajo de las calzas unas mallas dos dedos debajo de estas mismas.

-Sugoi Kasu-Chan!!!-Dijo Sumomo miando admirada el buen gusto que Kasumy tenía para elegir ropa.

-Ahora te toca a ti-Dijo Kasu.

-Jo, pero es que yo no se elegir ropa…-Dijo Su-Chan.

-Mira, ponte esto-Kasumy le pasó a Sumomo un kimono y la obligó a meterse al probador.

-Que brusca-Dijo Ryuzaki con cara de: OMG!!!

-La ropa lo amerita-Dijo Kasu muy sabiamente.

-Oye Su-Chan!! Sal ya!! Te queremos ver!!!-Le gritó Ryuzaki.

-Es que…da plancha salir con esto…

-Si no sales tumbo la puerta-Dijo Ryuzaki

-Mejor sale-Dijo Kasu con una gotita escurriéndole por la sien.

-Mhm…ok…-Su-Chan salió del probador con un kimono color rosa con pequeñas mariposas negras, la cinta del kimono era de color negro.

-Wow-Fue todo lo que dijo Ryuzaki

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me salio horrible!!! T.T


	4. Un estorbo, ne?

Aquí sigo con esta birria de fic xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ves? Eso es estilo japonés-Dijo Kasumy muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Obvio-Dijo Ryuzaki.

-Me siento rara con esto…-Dijo Su-Chan.

En fin. Pagaron todo, recogieron sus pijamas y los metieron dentro de una mochila (y que se yo, la habrán comprado ahí xD) y salieron fuera de la tienda.

-No iba a estar Kakashi-Sempai esperándonos fuera?-Preguntó Su-Chan.

-Si, está ahí-Dijo Ryuzaki apuntando el suelo y viendo a Kakashi muy concentrado en su librito.

-Kakashi-San, ya estamos listas-Dijo Kasumy con un tic en el ojo.

-Ah, ok-Dijo el ninja poniéndose de pie-Vamos.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que por fin encontraron el hotel (como es posible que sepan donde estaba el hotel? Hay con la autora). Le preguntaron a la recepcionista por la habitación y ella les indicó que era la siete (see, el número de la suerte).

Cuando entraron a la habitación Akamaru salió a recibirlas, se lanzó sobre Ryuzaki ocasionando que ambos cayeran al piso mientras le lamía la cara.

-Auch! Akamaru, bájate onegai!!-Pedía Ryuzaki.

-Akamaru! Déjala en paz!-Ordenó Kiba, logrando que el enorme can dejara en paz a la chica-Lo siento mucho.

-No hay problema-Dijo Ryuzaki poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la baba de la cara.

-Wow, que cambio-Dijo Kiba, y es que era verdad, para como estaban la última vez que las había visto ahora se veían realmente bien.

-Jeje, gracias-Dijo Kasu-Oye Su-Chan, que no vas a entrar?

-Ehm…no, yo aquí afuera duermo de lo más bien-Dijo nerviosa Sumomo.

-Ehm…alguien podría decirme donde se metió Shino-San?-Dijo Ryuzaki sin poderlo evitar.

-Salió hace rato, debe estar por volver-Dijo Kiba.

Oh no!! Ella no podía permitir que Shino le viese así!! De seguro se desmayaría otra vez. Además no sabía si a ciencia cierta el kimono la hacía ver gorda.

Por reflejo retrocedió unos pasos, chocando con alguien.

-Auch!-Fue lo primero que dijo, pero enseguida se dio vuelta agachando la cabeza-Gomenasai, fue un accidente.

-Sumomo-San?

-Eh?-Cuando levantó la cabeza se sonrojó al instante: Había chocado con Shino-…

-…

-…

-…Estás bien?-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al domador de insectos, la chica le había puesto nervioso, ese kimono le venía muy bien.

-S-S-Si…lo l-lamento mucho…-Volvió a bajar la mirada, intentando evitar que le vieran su evidente sonrojo.

En la puerta estaban asomados: Kasumy, Ryuzaki, Kiba y Hinata (sorpresivamente).

-Al parecer a Shino-Kun l-le gusta s-su amiga-Dijo un poco nerviosa Hinata.

-Kya! Que kawaii!!-Dijo Ryuzaki.

-Jamás pensé que estaría vivo para ver el día en que Shino se enamorase-Dijo Kiba sorprendido.

-Kasumy tiene un plan-Dijo Kasu con una sonrisita traviesa.

Bueno, con el tal de que Sumomo y Shino entraron a la habitación sin haber escuchado la pequeña conversación de sus "amigos".

-Bueno, partiremos mañana así que ahora a descansar-Dijo Kakashi.

-Hai!-Respondieron todos los ahí presentes (menos Akamaru por que ladró)

La noche pasó rápida, estaban todos agotados.

A la mañana siguiente partieron lo más rápido posible.

Ya iban caminando por el bosque cuando Su-Chan comenzó a cojear nuevamente, intentó que no se le notase, pero fue en vano.

-Oye Su-Chan-Dijo Ryuzaki-Estás cojeando?

-No!!-Respondió rápidamente Sumomo.

-Por que no nos dijiste? No vez que puede empeorar?-Dijo Kasu un tanto molesta.

-Estoy bien!! Puedo caminar, no estoy inválida-Dijo Su-Chan mientras caminaba

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora del almuerzo así que detengámonos-Dijo Kakashi-Kiba, Shino y yo iremos a buscar comida, Hinata cúrale el tobillo a Sumomo por favor.

-H-Hai-Dijo la Hyuuga.

Los tres chicos (y el perro) se alejaron. Hinata le dijo a Su-Chan que se sentara sobre una roca.

-Vaya, tienes el tobillo muy inflamado-Dijo la Hyuuga un poco sorprendida.

-Enserio?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Si, no debiste haber callado-Ahora concentraba chakra en dos de sus dedos y los ponía sobre el tobillo inflamado de la chica-Tienes una piel muy blanca, como la de Shino-Kun-Dijo de repente.

-Me suelen decir eso a menudo-Sonrió la ojicafé y enrojeció al ser comparada con Shino.

-Bueno, y como está su tobillo Hinata-San?-Preguntó Ryuzaki.

-Mejor, pero alguien deberá cargarla, no debe ejercer fuerza en el tobillo-Dijo luego de haberle vendado.

-A mi me duele la espalda, no podré-Dijo Ryuzaki.

-Tu sabes lo problemas que tengo Su-Chan-Dijo Kasumy sonriendo nerviosa.

-No importa, puedo caminar sola. Ya me ha pasado esto otras veces-Dijo Sumomo intentando disuadirlas de la idea.

-Que te ha pasado otras veces?-Preguntó Kiba, quien acababa de llegar junto a Shino, Kakashi y Akamaru.

-Me he hecho heridas y no me las he cuidado, hay algo malo en eso?-Preguntó, pues era verdad. (Jo, me he hecho un montón de cortes, raspaduras y torceduras y ni las tomo en cuenta, jajaja)

-Enserio?-Esta vez fue Kakashi-Pues no se te nota-Volvió a comentar mientras pasaba la vista por las blancas piernas de la chica.

-Kakashi-San!!-Gritaron Kasumy y Ryuzaki al ver la mirada pervertida de Kakashi.

-Waa!!-Esta vez fue Su-Chan la que gritó, levantando la pierna y propinándole un certero golpe en la barbilla al Hatake.

Todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos.

Inclusive Kakashi, quien estaba en el piso mirándola perplejo.

-L-Lo lamento…d-demo usted me a-asusto…-Dijo la chica entre sollozos.

-Y no la culpo, vaya mirada de pervertido que le mandó-Dijo Ryuzaki.

-Pero fue una excelente patada-Dijo, para sorpresa de todos, el adolorido peliplata-Podrías llegar a ser ninja.

-Enserio?-A la castaña por un momento le brillaron los ojos.

-No-Dijo Kasumy. No quería que su amiga acabara mal, el mundo ninja estaba lleno de peligros.

-Oh…claro…-Dijo Su-Chan, entendiendo a su amiga pero con desilusión.

-…-Ryuzaki optó por guardar silencio.

-Cambiando el tema, que les parece si mejor comemos?-Dijo Kiba queriendo evitar una discusión.

-Si! Que buena idea!-Dijo Ryuzaki, recordando que no habían comido nada desde ayer.

El grupo se sentó bajo un enorme árbol. Lo único que tenían por el momento era fruta, aunque eso le bastaba a Kasumy y Ryuzaki…pero a Su-Chan…

-_"Mhm…si como muchas manzanas subiré demasiado de peso…joder con las calorías!! JODER CON LAS DIETAS!!!"_-Pensaba Su-Chan para sí, mientras veía las manzanas, indecisa de si debía comerlas o no.

Shino por su parte, había estado mirando a la chica. Ella se mordía la uña del dedo índice y miraba la fruta nerviosa. Que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a esa niña? Como decía Shikamaru, era problemático. Se decidió a hablarle, sin saber lo que esto ocasionaría.

-Te pasa algo?-Le preguntó fríamente, logrando que todos volteasen a ver a la chica. Consiguiendo de paso que ella lo mirase con mala cara, lo que de algún modo le dolió.

-Ehm…nada…nada…-Decía la chica nerviosa y mordiendo una manzana.

Se sintió culpable, cuando se pusieran en marcha hablaría con ella para solucionar las cosas.

-Oye Su-Chan-Llamó Kiba-Si quieres Akamaru puede llevarte en su lomo.

-No, sería mucha molestia-Dijo la chica-Además, es solamente una torcedura ya les dije que no es nada-Sonrío, Dios que linda se veía con esa sonrisa que no se quitaba de su rostro.

Pero que le pasaba? El no podía estar pensando eso. Apenas y conocía a la chica!.

-No es molestia-Dijo Kiba de nueva cuenta.

-Pero si ya les dije que me encuentro bien-Dijo la chica con la aún imborrable sonrisa del rostro.

-Yo la cargaré-Dijo de repente Shino, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y logrando que la chica se sonrojara.

-Y-Ya dije que no es nada…

-De igual manera, sería un retraso si sigues caminando con el tobillo así.

-_"Auch! Eso debió doler"_-Pensaron Kasumy, Ryuzaki, Kiba, Hinata y Kakashi al mismo tiempo.

(Joder con las casualidades de la autora)

-Un retraso…ne?...-Dijo en un susurro la chica, pero Kasumy y Kiba la alcanzaron a escuchar.

Terminaron de comer. Shino obligó a la chica a que se subiera a su espalda, lo que la castaña hizo a regañadientes.

Una vez la chica estuviera en la espalda del Aburame y todo guardado, partieron.

Se sentía horrible por lo que Shino le había dicho. _Serías un retraso si sigues caminando con el tobillo así_.

Un retraso…

-Un estorbo…-murmuró sin poderlo evitar.

-Disculpa?-Dijo Shino.

-Ah! Nada, nada-Dijo la chica mientras reía nerviosamente y se sonrojaba.

Por que se sentía así? Había llevado miles de veces a Hinata de esa manera, y no había sentido nada…por que con la chica era diferente?

Por otra parte, Su-Chan creía estar viviendo un sueño. Shino había sido tal cual lo había imaginado. Se acurrucó un poco más n su espalda, el suave aroma que desprendía la volvía loca. Estaba cansada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto…en poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gomen si mis capis son muy cortos, pero me pone nerviosa pasarme de la mano ^^U


	5. Acabo de llegar Y ya me perdi!

Wolas!! Aquí sigo con el capítulo Cinco x3

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sintió una suave respiración, miró hacia atrás para percatarse de que la chica estaba durmiendo.

Se veía muy mona, era verdad; algunos mechones de su castaño cabello le caían en la cara, dándole un aire de inocencia que le sentaba muy bien.

Por otro lado, Kiba y Kasumy los habían estado mirando desde un buen rato.

-Ne, Kiba-Kun-Llamó Kasu-Mira que kawaii se ven juntos.

-Pues la verdad si, nunca había visto a Shino comportarse de esa manera-Dijo Kiba.

-Me ayudarías?

-En que?

-En mi plan amoroso-Kasu sonreía con malicia.

Como me da weba escribir tanto, vamos a poner que ya habían llegado a Konoha.

-Acompáñennos hasta el despacho de la hokage-Dijo Kakashi-Ella les dirá que hacer.

-Hai!-Dijeron las tres.

Era como un sueño, recorrer las calles de Konoha que solamente habían visto en la serie.

Por fin llegaron al despacho de Tsunade, la cual pidió que la dejaran a solas con las chicas. (Eso claro luego de haber recibido el reporte de la misión).

-Ustedes no son de la aldea de la nieve-Dijo Tsunade luego de un prolongado silencio-De serlo, no habrían estado con esas ropas tan delgadas.

-…-Las tres chicas solo bajaron la cabeza.

-De dónde vienen realmente?

-Esto…-Dijo Kasumy, dudando si debía contarle o no.

-Pueden contarme, les aseguro que ninguna palabra saldrá de aquí.

-Y si le dijéramos que venimos de otra dimensión?-Preguntó Su-Chan.

Un tenso silencio se hizo en la habitación.

-Bueno, ahí tendríamos que ir averiguando…-Dijo seriamente Tsunade-Eso será otro día, ahora les daré un apartamento.

-_"Si nos creyó debe de estar muy borracha"_-Pensaba Ryuzaki, Kasumy y Sumomo.

-Bien, aquí tienen las llaves de un apartamento-Dijo Tsunade mientras entregaba a Kasumy unas llaves-Sé que es poco, pero espero que no les moleste eso.

-No, está bien-Dijo Kasu-Gracias.

-Llamaré a Sakura y le pediré que las guíe hasta su apartamento.

-Hai-Dijeron las tres, pensando interiormente que Sakura era una zorra.

Al poco rato llego la menciona zo— Quiero decir, chica de cabellos rosa.

-Me llamó Tsunade-Sama?

-Si, quiero que les enseñes a estas chicas donde queda esta dirección-Dijo Tsunade pasándole un papel a Sakura.

-Hai, Tsunade-Sama.

-Bien, vayan, espero que disfruten su estadía en Konoha-Dijo Tsunade muy feliz (Raro )

La plasta rosa (Nótese que aquí todos amamos a Sakura) guío a las chicas un pequeño tramo del camino, pues se cruzo Sasuke y se fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Sasuke-Kun!!!!!-Dijo, o más bien chilló, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Sasuke.

-Arg! Sakura suéltame!!-Decía Sasuke muy molesto intentando apartar a la chica de él-No tienes algo más que hacer?!

-Pues estaba llevando a esas de ahí a su departamento-Señaló detrás de si a las chicas.

Sasuke, que había dejado de forcejear, clavó su vista en la que parecía la menor.

Su visión pervertida (Por leer Icha-Icha Paradise) le había echo ver a una castaña con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, de busto amplio y muy delgada.

Se soltó del agarre de Sakura y se encaminó haciéndose el galán hasta llegar hacia la más bajita, le tomó la mano y la besó (la mano).

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más cotizado de la aldea-Comenzó-Me acabo de fijar en ti, que es lo que hace una bella chica en un lugar como éste?

La castaña se puso roja, pero de furia. Kasumy y Ryuzaki la miraban un poco nerviosas y Sakura echaba humo por las orejas.

-En primera, suéltame la mano que nadie te ha dado el derecho a tocarme, ni menos a besarme-Dijo la chica retirando su mano y dejando sorprendido al Uchiha-En segunda, me importa un reverendo rábano si eres el rey de todos los gay o que se yo-Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos-En tercera, yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien que tiene más personalidad que tú-Volvió a decir, con un ligero sonrojo-Y en cuarta, jamás me interesaría en un bastardo como tú, que hizo sufrir a la mayoría de la aldea y ahora se las da de galán-Dijo bastante molesta.

El silencio era increíble, solamente se escuchaba el rugir de la pelirrosa y la agitada respiración de la castaña.

-Pero como te atreves a decirle eso a Sasuke-Kun?!?!!??-Gritó fúrica la plasta rosada.

-Me atrevo por que se me da la regalada gana-Dijo Su-Chan.

-Sumomo, vayámonos-Dijo Kasumy mientras recogía el papel del suelo y agarraba a Su-Chan del brazo suavemente-Ya le preguntaremos a alguien por la dirección.

-Está bien-Aceptó aún un poco molesta, dejándose arrastrar por su amiga.

-Nadie escapa de Uchiha Sasuke, nadie!!-Dijo Sasuke con una malévola sonrisa-Esa chica será mía.

Mientras que en otro lugar de Konoha, las chicas buscaban y buscaban la dirección, pero no conseguían dar con ella.

De pronto vieron a lo lejos a nada más y nada menos que…Chouji y Shikamaru!!!

Decidieron acercarse a ellos, pues eran los más simpáticos de la serie (junto a otros claro)

-Disculpen-Dijo Kasumy, atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes chunnin-Podrían decirme por donde queda ésta dirección?

-Mhm…-Shikamaru tomó el pequeño papelito-Síganme-Y comenzó a caminar, ya llevaban un buen tramo del camino cuando se decidió a hablar-Cómo se llaman?

-Yo me llamo Kasumy.

-Yo Ryuzaki

-Yo Sumomo, me dicen Su-Chan!!-Dijo la castaña con carita de:3

-Yo me llamo Chouji Akamichi-Dijo el chico mientras seguía comiendo de su bolsa de papitas-Y el es mi mejor amigo Shikamaru Nara.

-Hmh…-Fue todo el aporte por parte de Shikamaru.

-Un gusto conocerlos-Dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron al departamento y se despidieron de los jóvenes.

Cuando entraron se sintieron como en su casa en ese mismo instante. Era un lugar no tan grande, pero muy acogedor, tenía una habitación y un baño, la habitación tenía una litera y una cama de una plaza. La sala de estar consistía en una pequeña mesita de centro, al costado izquierdo de la mesita un televisor y frente a la mesita un sofá. La cocina quedaba a unos pocos pasos de la sala de estar, ésta consistía en una gran estufa y un lavaplatos con un mueble encima, destinado a platos y vasos.

-Es perfecto…-Susurro Ryuzaki.

-Si, es muy lindo!!-Dijo Su-Chan corriendo a la habitación-Waa!! Al literas!! Yo quiero la litera de arriba!!!-Volvió a decir mientras subía por unas pequeñas escaleras y se tumbaba en la litera.

-Yo quiero la parte de abajo-Dijo Ryuzaki en un suspiro, si quería evitar que Su-Chan se cayera de la cama durante la noche (Jo, que eso me pasa a menudo T.T) alguien debía estar bajo ella.

-Entonces yo la cama de una plaza-Dijo Kasu.

Una vez que acomodaron todo decidieron salir a dar una vuelta, para conocer la aldea.

-Sugoi!! Todo es tan maravilloso!!!-Decía Su-Chan encantada al ver las calles de Konoha repleta de gente y olor exquisitos-Mhm…que rico huele-Dijo, olfateando al aire-Me dio hambre…

-A mi también-Dijo Ryuzaki-No podemos pasar a comer algo?

-Mhm…bueno, el dinero nos sobra-Dijo Kasu-Y alguna de nosotras podría entrar a trabajar, así que supongo que esta noche cenaremos afuera-Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Si!! Quiero ir a Ichiraku!!!!-Dijo Su-Chan poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

-Kya!!! Eres tan kawaii!!!!!-Dijo Ryuzaki mientras abrazaba a una Su-Chan que misteriosamente se había convertido en chibi.

-Vengan, busquemos Ichiraku-Dijo Kasu en un suspiro.

Buscaron Ichiraku por un buen rato, hasta que lo encontraron.

Se sentaron y ordenaron un ramen con cerdo (Su-Chan), ramen con carne y pollo (Kasu) y ramen normal (Ryuzaki).

Comenzaron a comer, muy animadas, claro hasta que interrumpieron su cena.

-Vaya! Si están aquí!-Dijo una familiar voz secundada por un ladrido-Que sorpresa.

-Igualmente Kiba-Kun-Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Esto…he escuchado un rumor…y…mhm…-Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, tras suyo estaba Shino, más serio de lo habitual.

-El rumor es que Uchiha Sasuke te coqueteo, es cierto?-Preguntó secamente Shino.

-Pues si, pero rechacé al muy bastardo-Dijo y continúo comiendo con las mejillas infladas-Y si les parece, no me apetece hablar de ese idiota mientras como.

Imperceptiblemente Shino sonrío bajo las múltiples prendas que traía, claro que el único que se dio cuenta de esto fue Kiba, quedándose muy sorprendido.

-Vaya, eso jamás se había visto!-Exclamó muy sorprendida Hinata-Que alguien rechace a Sasuke-Kun es toda una noticia.

-Bueno, alguien debe ponerle los pies en la tierra, no?-Volvió a decir la chica terminando su ramen, pues cuando se ponía furiosa comía demasiado (Eso me pasa a mí T.T).

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento y ordenaron un ramen normal, excepto Shino (No le apetecía nada en el momento). Miraba divertido como la chica se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba las mejillas (en un gesto infantil, que por cierto le parecía adorable) cada que mencionaban a Sasuke.

-Podemos dejar de hablar de ese bastardo, onegai?-Dijo la más bajita con las mejillas infladas y cruzada de brazos, mientras humo le salía de las orejas y mandando al diablo todas las cortesías.

-Bastardo? A quien llamas bastardo?-Preguntó una profunda voz susurrando en su oído-No será a mi, cierto?

-"_Y dale con la burra al trigo_"-Pensó la castaña blanqueando los ojos y encontrándose de frente con Sasuke-Haber, si quieres te repito lo de la tarde, **jamás me interesaría en un bastardo como tú**!!! Que parte de eso no te queda claro!? Ya te dije que estoy enamorada de alguien con más personalidad que tú-La castaña pasó por alto el leve suspiro de decepción que emitió Shino.

-Y eso que importa? No serás la primera que venga a rechazarme.

-Pues te jodes, por que la vida es así de dura bastardo-Dijo lo último mientras s iba corriendo.

-O-Oe!!! Su-Chan!!-Gritó Ryuzaki en vano, pues para cuando salió la castaña ya no se encontraba (Recordemos que las calles están llenas de gente)

Mientras que no tan lejos de ahí…

-Jo, me he perdido-Dijo Sumomo mirando desconcertada y comenzando a asustarse-Tanta gente me pone nerviosa…-Dijo lo último entrecortado por unos suaves sollozos y pequeñas lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Siguió caminando, mirando desconcertada a todos lados, la aldea si le parecía hermosa…pero de día!!.

Ahora estaba aterrada, veía un montón de gente y no sabía por donde ir.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar inevitablemente y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Le dio miedo darse vuelta, no quería ni saber quien era.

-Oye, tus amigas te están buscando-Dijo una monótona voz tras suyo.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió darse vuelta, encontrándose con Shino, que la miraba con preocupación (obvio que ella no se daba cuenta) a través de las gafas.

Por otro lado, el Aburame se sentía aliviado de haberla encontrado, pero también sentía una opresión en el pecho. El verla llorando y temblando a la vez la hacía ver muy indefensa y un poco más pequeña de lo que ya era. Le sorprendió verla en ese estado, por el poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con ella había podido darse cuenta de que no paraba de sonreír o reír, pero ahora…

Sumomo no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera sentir el calor de alguien cercano. Por tanto lo que hizo le sorprendió a ella misma tanto como al propio Shino: Le miró y luego lo abrazó, llorando.

-L-Lo siento…e-es que es-estaba a-a-asustada…-Logró decir entre sollozos la chica y sin soltarse de Shino.

-…Deberías volver, no quiero que tus amigas se preocupen más de lo que están-Dijo después de un rato, abrazando suavemente a la chica, indeciso de si era eso lo que debía hacer o no.

-…E-Esta bien…-Dijo la castaña muy bajito, mientras se separaba de él y se secaba las lágrimas-Por d-donde hay que i-ir?

-Por aquí, ven-Dijo el Aburame empezando a caminar.

-No me dejes aquí sola!!!-Gritó la chica aferrándose a su brazo-Me da miedo…tanta gente me pone nerviosa…-Dijo otra vez comenzando con los suave sollozos.

-Tranquila, no te voy a dejar sola-Puso la mano que tenía libre sobre la cabeza de la chica, desordenando un poco el castaño cabello.

-…G-Gomen…-Dijo la chica.

Emprendieron marcha, pero no se dirigían una palabra.

La chica estaba avergonzada, ella jamás había hecho tal cosa!! Y encima…encima había abrazado al chico que tanto le gustaba…Dios, que vergüenza!! Que pensaría él de ella ahora?

Por su parte, Shino estaba nervioso también. No sabía a ciencia cierta si había echo bien en abrazar a la chica, pero al menos se había calmado un poco. Además, ese abrazo se había sentido muy bien, la suave fragancia de la pequeña aún estaba presente y francamente le encantaba. No volvería a lavar su gabardina jamás.

-N-Ne…-Dijo en un susurro la chica.

-Que ocurre?

-S-Siento…lo de hace rato…e-es que estaba m-muy nerviosa…

-Y por lo que veo, aún estás nerviosa, pero no te preocupes por ello-Respondió en un tono de voz cortante.

-_"Fijo que está muy molesto conmigo!!!!"_-Pensaba la chica con tristeza.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a Ichiraku, donde Ryuzaki y Kasumy la esperaban.

-Sumomo!!! Por que demonios te vas corriendo si no sabes si quiera como ubicarte!??!-Le espetó Ryuzaki apenas la vio llegar.

-G-Gomen…

-Nos tenias preocupadas!!-Le dijo Kasu yéndola a abrazar, aliviada de que a la chica no le hubiese pasado nada malo.

-Gomen…pero es que me enojé mucho…y…gomen…-Decía la castaña nerviosa.

-En casa hablaremos de todo-Dijo Ryuzaki aliviada, aun que por supuesto no iba a demostrarlo.

-Gracias por todo-Dijeron las tres inclinándose frente al equipo 8.

-No hay de que, al menos está bien-Dijo Kiba sonriendo, Hinata igual y Shino…bueno, Shino es Shino.

-Esto…-Dijo Su-Chan-Les parecería bien si les preparo algunos dulces? Es para agradecerles…

-No te preocupes-Decía Hinata muy dulcemente (Kya!! Que kawaii!!!!).

-Insisto-Dijo la castaña sonriendo-Les parece si mañana nos vemos en la plaza central?

-Claro, por mi está bien-Respondieron al unísono Kiba y Hinata, desviando la mirada un poco avergonzados.

Shino se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien, será a las seis de la tarde, no falten!!-Dijo la chica-Kasu, Ryu…Oigan!! Espérenme!!! No me gusta estar sola!!!-Gritó la chica mientras se iba corriendo junto a sus amigas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me siento mal, me duele el estómago horrores, así que por hoy queda ahí X_x


	6. Cita a ciegas!

Holas!!!

Bueno, lamento la demora de mis capítulos, jeje. Pro les prometo que intentaré subir mis fics más a menudo.

He estado teniendo unos problemas…pero no se preocupen, lo que importa es el fic!!

Y sin más preámbulo, vamos a ello!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amanecía en la aldea de Konoha.

Los rayos del sol despertaban a una chica de verdes ojos, le daba pereza levantarse, pero después de todo al final tendría que hacerlo.

Se sentó en la cama, miró a su izquierda, viendo como Kasumy dormía plácidamente.

Se levantó de la cama y quedó de pie frente a la litera y subió la mirada. Para su sorpresa, en la cama de arriba no había nadie.

Se dirigió a la cocina, y ahí se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba.

Sumomo estaba intentando vanamente limpiar el desastre que había. Al menos las paredes ya estaban limpias, al igual que la mesa.

Pero ella estaba echa un desastre. Tenía el cabello completamente desordenado, la cara cubierta de harina y un poco de yemas de huevo. El delantal también tenía huevo, y las mangas estaban llenas de algo café.

-Sumomo?-Habló Ryuzaki, logrando que la pequeña se sobresaltara y le mirase nerviosa.

-R-Ryuzaki-Chan!! Ohayo G-Gozaimasu!!-Dijo sonrojada la menor, mientras le miraba sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Has estado así toda la noche?-Preguntó divertida, observando también las ojeras de la castaña.

-Eh…no…-Dijo la menor desviando la mirada.

-Ya, ve a darte una ducha, yo preparo el desayuno-Dijo Ryuzaki con una gotita cayéndole por la sien.

-Gracias!!!-Gritó la otra que ya estaba a medio camino.

-Hay con esta niña-Dijo Ryuzaki en un suspiro divertido.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el teléfono sonó, Ryuzaki iba a dirigirse a contestar pero misteriosamente una ráfaga castaña oscura había pasado junto a ella. Para su sorpresa, fue Kasumy.

-Hola? Kiba-Kun, Hinata-San!!...Hum…Si…Si!! Pero que buena idea!!!...Si, le diré a Ryuzaki…A las cinco, no?...Claro, bueno…Si, nos vemos, adiós!!-Cuando colgó, dirigió su vista maliciosa (e igual sonrisa) a la pobre de Ryuzaki, que la miraba asustada.

-Que?-Preguntó con un leve toque de desconfianza Ryuzaki.

-Tenemos que hacerle a Su-Chan un cambio de look-Dijo Kasu-Va a tener con Shino una cita a ciegas, he acordado con Hinata y Kiba para que los dos estén toda la tarde a solas, y obviamente les vamos a seguir para apoyarla en todo-Dijo lo último muy sonriente.

Justo en ese momento Su-Chan iba saliendo del baño. Iba con el mismo kimono del día anterior, el cabello aún lo traía húmedo y se venía secando (el cabello) con la toalla.

-De que hablan?-Preguntó de lo más feliz la castaña.

-De nada!!-Respondió inmediatamente Ryuzaki.

-De que tienes que arreglarte-Dijo Kasumy-Compraremos otro kimono y nosotras te vamos a arreglar el pelo-Dijo muy feliz.

-Eh? Otro kimono?-Preguntó con sorpresa la castaña.

-No, mejor comprémosle otra cosa-Dijo Ryuzaki (raro, no? xD)-Por que mejor no le compramos una falda o algo así?

-Si!!! Y una polera rosada!!! Que el rosado te va de maravilla-Dijo Kasu.

-Pero no me gusta ese color…

-Tema decidido, y a comer rápido para que podamos arreglarte-Dijo Kasu.

Hagamos como que desayunaron a velocidad de Kathy (la velocidad de Kathy equivale a hacer todo muy rápido y a la velocidad de la luz, nombrado en este fic en honor a mi amiga Kathy xD) y salieron a comprar.

-Bueno, primero que nada vamos a por la ropa-Dijo Kasumy.

-Luego iremos a ver accesorios –Dijo Ryuzaki.

-Pero saben que odio estas cosas!!!-Gritó la castaña menor a pleno pulmón.

-Si, pero imagino que querrás verte bonita para esta tarde, no?-Preguntó Ryuzaki en un tono pícaro, logrando que su bajita amiga se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza.

-Bien, justo lo que pensábamos-Dijo divertida Kasumy.

Compraron ropa y accesorios a la velocidad de Kathy (jajaja, es que me encanta la velocidad de Kathy xD) y fueron a casa para arreglar todo.

-Listo!!-Dijo Kasumy después de media hora-Ahora nada más el toque final, Ryuzaki nos harías el honor?

-Será un placer-Dijo la ojiverde, mientras le ponía un perfume muy suave a Su-Chan.

-Ya paren!!! Saben que odio los perfumes y estas cosas!!!!-Gritó muy cabreada Su-Chan.

-Va, relájate-Dijo Kasumy-Te ves bien.

-Jum…-Dijo la otra cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, no te enojes-Dijo Ryuzaki-Venga, que son las cinco treinta y tenemos que ir a la plaza.

-Cierto!!!-Gritó asustada la castaña, yendo a la cocina, recogiendo tres bolsitas envueltas en papel de regalo y corriendo hacia la puerta-Vamos, vamos, vamos!!!!

-Ya va, ya va-Dijo Ryuzaki.

Las tres caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha.

Cuando Su-Chan se hallaba frente a la plaza, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho: Shino estaba allí, sentado y cruzado de brazos.

-K-Kasu-Chan…Ryuzaki-Chan…m-mejor vayamos a casa…-Dijo la pequeña, pero al darse vuelta descubrió que…-Las muy desgraciadas se fueron!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras que en unos arbustos, no muy lejos de ahí…

-Muajaja-Reían malignamente Kasumy y Kiba, dejando con una gotita a Hinata y Ryuzaki.

Mientras que en el parque, Shino espera…

-_"Aún no puedo creer que Kiba y Hinata me hayan convencido con una excusa tan barata"_

**Flash Back.**

_Se pueden observar a Kiba, Hinata y Shino en el parque de la aldea._

_-Ah! Es cierto!!-Gritó de repente Kiba._

_-Q-Que cosa Kiba-Kun?-Preguntó tímidamente Hinata._

_-Que debo ayudar a mi hermana en la clínica-Dijo el castaño._

_-Pero si odias ayudar a tu hermana en la clínica-Dijo secamente Shino._

_-Si pero…es que me ha prometido algo genial!!_

_-Y-Yo acabo de recordar que m-mi padre solicitó hablar c-conmigo…-Dijo la dulce Hinata, poniéndose de pie-D-Debo irme, lo siento…_

_-Si!! Shino, más te vale que seas amable con ella!!-Gritó Kiba, mientras cogía a Hinata de la mano y se iba corriendo._

_-Se las verán conmigo ni bien termine esto-Dijo el Aburame bastante cabreado._

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Uhm…S-Shino-Kun?-Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a ver a la castaña que tenía en frente, sonrojándose sin que la chibi se diera cuenta.

Sumomo llevaba una polera rosada claro sin mangas, una falda negra tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, unas pequeñas sandalias rosadas y el cabello recogido en dos pequeñas trenzas.

-S-Siento la demora…_"Kami-Sama, me está mirando!! Me está mirando!!! Creo que me voy a desmayar!!!!" _Te molesta si me siento?

-No, en absoluto-Dijo el chico cortante.

-G-Gracias…

Tomó asiento y se quedó callada durante un rato, apretaba las manos por lo nerviosa que estaba, claro como no estar nerviosa!!!

-N-Ne…d-donde están Kiba-Kun y Hinata-San?-Preguntó la ojicafé intentando iniciar un tema de conversación.

-Kiba fue a ayudar a su hermana en la clínica y Hinata fue a hablar con su padre-Contestó el otro cortante, si contestaba en ese tono era por que simplemente estaba nervioso.

-Soka…-Sin embargo, la chica no lo interpretó así, ella pensó que Shino estaba molesto por lo de anoche-Después de todo…al final igual termine siendo un estorbo…-Dijo en un susurro-Escucha…tengo algo de prisa, podrías entregarle sus dulces a Hinata-San y Kiba-Kun?-Preguntó mientras le entregaba una bolsa azul, una café y una verde-La de color verde es para ti…

-Gracias…

-Bien, esto…ya me voy-Ni bien la chica se había puesto de pie, Sasuke ya estaba frente suyo.

-Hola chibi-Dijo el Uchiha-Que hace chica tan linda como tú con un bicho raro como éste?

-Bicho…raro?-Preguntó el otro en un susurro.

-Arg!!! Hasta cuando con el bendito Uchiha!!!-Gritó Su-Chan, bastante cabreada-Cuentas veces tengo que decirte que no me gustas?!?!?!?

-Ya te dije que no vas a ser la primera que venga a rechazarme-Dijo el Uchiha agarrando de la muñeca a la castaña, logrando que la chica se le cristalizaran los ojos.

-P-Para…Onegai…

-Sasuke, ya déjala en paz-Dijo Shino mientras golpeaba en el brazo al Uchiha.

-Tú te crees que voy a hacerte caso?-Dijo Sasuke-Ja! Ni en tus sueños.

La castaña seguía sollozando.

-Que la dejes-Volvió a decir Shino, poniendo detrás de si a la castaña-Ella no te ha hecho nada.

-Ella no va a ser la primera chica que me venga a rechazar-Dijo, antes de comenzar a caminar-Ella va a ser mía, que no se te olvide-Luego de eso, desapareció.

-Estás bien?-Preguntó el amo de los insectos volteándose.

-E-Eso creo…-Dijo bajito la castaña-G-Gracias…

Detrás de unos arbustos.

-Creo que nosotros solamente estorbamos aquí-Dijo Kasumy, sujetando a Ryuzaki por el brazo-Vamonos.

-Arg…está bien, pero como me vuelva a encontrar con el Uchiha ese, le pego-Dijo muy cabreada Ryuzaki.

-Bien, y-yo de verdad t-tengo asuntos u-urgentes que tratar…e-esto, adiós!!-Dijo Hinata mientras se iba corriendo.

-Jo, yo quería estar con Hinata un rato-Dijo Kiba cabizbajo-Adiós-Volvió a decir mientas se iba con un aura depresiva.

-Venga, vamos a hacer las compras de la cena-Dijo Kasumy.

-Ok…

Con la parejita…ups! Gomen, me emocioné xD

Los dos caminaban por la aldea. La chibi se emocionaba con cada cosa que veía.

-Wa!! Mira que kawaii!!!!!!-Exclamó en un momento, observando un peluche de mariposa.

-…

-Wa!!! Mira, que kawaii!!!!!!-Dijo la chibi mientras tomaba a un conejito y lo acariciaba suavemente-Aw!! Ojala pudiera tener mascotas!!

La chica se dirigió a el, le miraba con la dulce sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-Ne, conoces algún lugar que sea un poco más tranquilo? Es que tanto bullicio está haciendo que me duelan los oídos, jeje-Dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-Mm…creo, ven sígueme-Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente.

**Shino!!!!**

Ambos se voltearon para encontrarse con una chica de aproximadamente trece años, de cabello negro y muy corto (así tipo chico), con chasquilla para el lado izquierdo y un poquito para el lado derecho, ojos verde, usaba una chaqueta ancha, de mangas color celeste oscuro y el resto de la chaqueta era color negro, era alta y de tez pálida.

-Ah, hola Mitsuko.

-Oye, no me trates así y preséntame a tu amiga-Dijo la chica observando a la chibi.

-Que remedio-Dijo en un suspiro el amo de los insectos-Sumomo, ella es mi prima Mitsuko, Mitsuko ella es Sumomo y acaba de llegar de la aldea de la nieve.

-La aldea de la nieve?-Preguntó Mitsuko-Wow.

-S-Supongo…

-Ne, ya que estás aquí, te apetece dar una vuelta?-Preguntó muy animada Mitsuko.

-Claro!-Respondió animada la chibi.

-Ven, tu vienes con nosotras-Dijo Mitsuko jalando del brazo a Shino.

El día resultó ser agotador, ir con la chibi y su prima le había dejado agotado. Las dos eran demasiado parecidas, inclusive habían gritado: Oh que hermoso!!!; Claro que eso fue cuando vieron a Kakashi besar suavemente a Iruka.

Había sido realmente agotador, pero al menos ahora se encontraba en su habitación, en silencio y tranquilo…

-Shino!!!!!-Irrumpió Mitsuko en su cuarto.

-Joder Mitsuko, me estuvieron fastidiando todo el maldito día!!! QUE QUIERES?!!?!?

-Juju, no será "Me fastidiaste el día con la chica que me gusta?"-Pregunto la pelinegra, logrando que Shino se ruborizara-Ja, creíste que no me había dado cuenta?

-Tu…arg!-Dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos.

-Juju-Río la otra divertida-Bueno, que sepas que te quiero ayudar.

-Ni con toda la ayuda del mundo ella se iría a enamorar de mí…ya la gusta otro chico…-Dijo lo último en un notable tono de voz triste.

-No te deprimas, ya verás que conquistas su corazón!!-Dijo Mitsuko, sentándose a la orilla de la cama de su primo-Oye y dime, que te gusta de ella?

-Pues…su sonrisa…

-Su sonrisa?-Preguntó extrañada Mitsuko-Bueno, yo pienso que es muy kawaii.

-También eso…es que ella es…no sé como explicarlo…

-A eso se le llama verdadero amor!! Jamás pensé que llegaría el día n que vería a mi primito querido enamorado!!!-Exclamó la pelinegra abrazando a Shino.

-Oye, ya para, quieres?

-Ok, ya paro-Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie-Pero que sepas que mañana empieza el plan de conquista!!-Dijo la chica mientras se iba, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-Plan…de conquista?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, les prometo actualizar mas pronto ^^

Yane!!!


	7. La torpeza de la chibi! Soy Camarera!

Holas!!!

Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerles sus review, son muy alentadores!!

Bien, acá les traigo el fic!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya amanecía en la aldea de Konoha, los rayos del sol iluminaban las ajetreadas calles a esa hora.

Y a esa hora dos jóvenes, uno de quince y una de trece caminaban por las atiborradas calles…

-Bien, entonces luego de que le das el regalo la coges de la cintura y la besas-Dijo Mitsuko caminando junto a Shino.

-Mitsuko…yo no soy así, no podría hacer eso…

-Claro que si!! Nada más haz lo que te dije.

-Pero como supones que la cite a un lugar, le entregue un regalo y le de un beso!? Eso sería inapropiado!!!

-Ja! Y así dices que estás enamorado de ella-Dijo Mitsuko burlonamente-Mira, allá está!!-Dijo Mitsuko nuevamente, y claro, ahí venía Su-Chan caminando con el mismo kimono (leer capítulo dos) y junto a Ryuzaki y Kasumy-Ven, hay que escondernos.

Así lo hicieron. Ambos se escondieron dentro de un restaurante, oyendo la acalorada discusión que armaban las chicas.

-Pero te lo estoy diciendo!! Su-Chan puede trabajar de mesera en un restaurante!!-Le decía Ryuzaki a su compañera Kasumy.

-Y yo te digo que ella es demasiado tímida como para eso!!!-Rebatía Kasumy.

Y en medio de las dos iba Su-Chan, mirando a todos lados. Hasta que se detuvo y fijó la vista en el restaurante donde estaban escondidos Shino y Mitsuko.

-_"No puede ser!! Ya nos encontró?!"_-Pensaba Shino comiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

La chica se iba acercando lentamente…

-_"Juju, ahora si no tienes escapatoria Shino!!"_-Pensaba Mitsuko muy feliz.

La chibi entró al restaurante y…

-_"Oh no!!"_-Pensaba Shino más nervioso que tipo en un examen sin haber estudiado.

Y la chibi pasó de largo de donde ellos estaban escondidos.

-_"Rayos!!"_-Pensó Mitsuko.

La chibi había ido a hablar con el dueño del restaurante, el le dijo que estaban buscando un persona que les sirviera de camarera, ella aceptó nada más para que sus amigas dejaran de pelear por un tema tan estúpido.

Luego salió del restaurante y les comunicó la noticia a Kasu y Ryu.

-Estarás bien?-Preguntó Kasumy preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes-Dijo Su-Chan muy relajada-Mañana empiezo a las doce del día.

-Ves? Te dije que será capaz de eso!!-Dijo Ryuzaki poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Su-Chan-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!!!

-Jeje…

-Bueno, vamos a casa-Dijo Kasumy.

-Eh?? Pero yo me quería quedar mirando!!

-Olvídalo! No nos vamos a arriesgar a que te vuelvas a perder-Dijo Ryuzaki.

-Jo-Dijo Su-Chan antes de seguirlas.

Mientras en el restaurante…

-Juju, oíste eso primito?-Dijo Mitsuko malévolamente.

-Que va a trabajar aquí?

-Pues claro!!! Mañana vienes aquí y te aseguras de que te atienda ella-Dijo Mitsuko muy feliz-Esa será la fase uno de nuestro plan de dieciocho fases!!!-Volvió a decir mientras levantaba un dedito hacia arriba (Tipo Konata).

Y llegó el día siguiente... (Tan rápido? Que onda con los tiempos en este fic? Hay con la autora…)

Ya era medio día (JODER CON LOS TIEMPOS EN ÉSTE FIC!!!!!) y Su-Chan se encontraba en los vestidores del restaurante (enserio, que coño le pasa a esta autora y sus ideas locas xD).

-Que me pasaba por la cabeza cuando pregunté por el trabajo?-Se preguntó a si misma viéndose en el espejo. El traje de camarera era uno típico de sirvienta (Algo así como el traje que usa Yuzuki en Choobits), solo que negro y el delantal era rosado-Joder, que acaso estaba enferma o que mierda me pasó?! Ash…en fin, mejor salgo que ya va a empezar mi turno…

Salió del vestidor y cual no sería su sorpresa al ver a la rubia Yamanaka atendiendo las mesas (Si, ella trabaja en este fic).

-Hola! Tu debes ser la nueva, no?-Preguntó Ino al tiempo que se acercaba a ella-Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, y tú?

-Eh…Sumomo, me dicen Su-Chan, un gusto conocerte-Dijo la chibi haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Muy bien, espero que nos llevemos de maravilla-Dijo la Yamanaka con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hai!-Dijo la chibi, mientras pensaba que como era posible que una zorra como Sakura tuviera una amiga tan amable.

Mientras que fuera del restaurante…

-Yosh!! Después de una exitosa misión, debemos celebrar!!!-Dijo un curioso maestro a su equipo de tres integrantes.

-Si, Guy-Sensei!!!-Respondió un extraño (Aclaro que Lee me cae genial, es muy simpático, pero…que quieren que haga? Que le diga sexy y guapo? No señor, yo solamente llamo así a Shino!!) Le respondía a su sensei enérgicamente.

-Y para celebrar iremos a nuestro restaurante favorito!!!-Volvió a decir, mientras apuntaba el restaurante.

-Por que no podemos entrar a un restaurante como la gente normal?-Preguntaba en voz baja TenTen, a su compañero de equipo Neji.

-A mi no me preguntes nada-Dijo el genio Hyuuga en un suspiro, observando como Guy y Lee entraban corriendo como locos al restaurante.

El equipo tomó asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana (Si ubican estos restaurantes que son como cabañitas me van a entender)

En la otra esquina…(Básicamente, en la caja registradora)

-Muy bien Su-Chan, hoy harás tu primer pedido-Dijo Ino-Recuerda ser muy amable…y paciente, muy paciente.

-Eh…ok?

Se dirigió titubeante a la mesa que Ino le había indicado, y entendió el por que le había dicho que tuviera paciencia: Ahí estaba sentado el equipo de Guy.

(Es un poco obvio no?, pero aún así se debía poner, para que el fic tuviera sentido xD)

-Hola y bienvenidos al restaurante "San Gakki", puedo tomar su orden?-Preguntó lo más dulce que pudo a chibi, pues el tener frente suyo a los personajes que también encontraba simpáticos se le hacía difícil poder contenerse.

(Se, no se inventar nombres, por eso tomé prestado el nombre de unas de las temporadas de School Rumble)

-Bien, yo quisiera un jugo de naranja y un sándwich con queso, tomate y lechuga-Dijo TenTen.

-Yo quiero una tarta de manzana y un té-Dijo muy tranquilo Neji.

-Yo quiero el Jugo Energizante y arroz con curry!!!-Dijo Lee muy animado.

-Yo quiero lo mismo que mi alumno, pero en ración doble!!!!!-Gritó Guy-Sensei.

-Etto…hai, algo más?-Preguntó Su-Chan con una gotita escurriéndole por la sien.

-Por ahora nada más, gracias-Dijo TenTen un poco avergonzada de la actitud de su sensei y su compañero de equipo.

-Bien, les traeré su orden enseguida-Dijo la castaña alejándose lentamente.

Mientras que afuera del restaurante…

-No lo sé, quizá esto haya sido mala idea-Dijo Shino a su prima Mitsuko.

-Claro que no!! Es una idea genial, ya verás como funciona-Rebatió la pelinegra-Ya, entremos.

Mitsuko entró empujando a Shino, se sentaron detrás de la mesa en donde estaba el equipo de Guy.

Pero para su mala suerte, la que los atendió fue Ino (jaja, creían que lo iba a poner todo tan fácil? xD, na si es broma ya verán que pronto ocurrirá algo inesperado). Por la rabia que sentía, Mitsuko pidió una tarta de chocolate, mientras que Shino pidió un té helado y una tarta de chocolate también.

(Bueno, no sé mucho de los gustos culinarios de Shino…etto…Mitsuko, tampoco se mucho de tus gustos culinarios, espero que la tarta de chocolate te guste u.u)

-Muy bien, enseguida les traeré su orden-Dijo Ino yéndose hacia la cocina, con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

Mientras tanto, vamos a ver como le va a Su-Chan con las órdenes.

La chibi llevaba en una enorme bandeja: Los jugos, el té, el sándwich, la tarta, los platos de arroz con curry y los cubiertos.

Iba un poco tambaleante, pues todo eso era increíblemente pesado.

-Aquí e-está su orden-Dijo a duras penas la castaña mientras dejaba la enorme bandeja en la mesa-Haber, un sándwich con queso, tomate, lechuga y un jugo de naranja-Dijo mientras le entregaba su orden a TenTen-Una tarta de manzana y un té-Volvió a decir mientras le entregaba a Neji su orden-Un jugo Energizante tamaño grande y un plato de arroz con curry…grande también-Dijo mientras le entregaba Guy su orden, quien le hizo una pose de "Nice Guy"-Jeje…y una ración normal de Jugo Energizante y arroz con curry-Dijo mientras le entregaba a Lee su orden, el cual levantó el pulgar, cerró un ojo e hizo que un diente le brillara-Jeje…etto, si necesitan algo más, no duden en llamarme-Hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó con la enorme bandeja.

Llegó a la cocina y dejó la bandeja sobre un mueble.

-Oye, Su-Chan tienes que ir a entregar otra orden-Dijo Ino, mientras le pasaba una bandeja con dos tartas de chocolate y un té helado-Es la mesa que está detrás de la que acabas de atender.

-Hai-Se volteó para ver cual era la mesa que debía atender, se sonrojó a más no poder-Eh…I-Ino-San, n-no podrías ir tú? Y-Yo no me creo capaz…-Dijo la castaña.

-Claro que eres capaz-Dijo Ino dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda a la chica-Ve, y cuidado con la bandeja-Volvió a decir mientras le empujaba fuera.

-_"Joder, por que estas cosas solo me pasan a mi!?"_-Pensaba la chibi mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

Sin embargo, un niño que escapaba de su mamá por que quería obligarlo a comer espinaca (Que por cierto, sabe a mierda) pasó frente a Su-Chan. Esto hizo que la chica trastabillara, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto y…

¿?

-Nani?-Antes de que se cayera, Shino voló a la velocidad de Kathy (akshkasjdkzas Me encanta la velocidad de Kathy) y alcanzó a atraparla-Eh…-Enrojeció de golpe al darse cuenta de las posiciones: Ella estaba sobre Shino, muy cerca de su cara (De lo que no se había percatado era de que Shino también estaba sonrojado).

-Estás bien?-Preguntó nervioso.

-Eh…y-yo…s-si…-Dijo muy bajito.

Se pusieron de pie.

-Eh…l-le diré a alguien m-más que traiga su orden…e-esto…p-permiso…-Dijo la chibi mientras corría a la cocina.

-…

-Vaya, mira que suerte primito!!!-Dijo Mitsuko pasando una mano por su hombro.

-…

-Primito?

-…

-Shino?

-…-Y simplemente, se echó para atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se, quedó feo, horrible y repugnante -.-lll

Así que les permito que me amordacen y me lleven a la horca x3


	8. Resfriado! ops! Me he confesado!

Holas!

Si, deben de estar pensando que soy una desgraciada por haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo, pero ya volví!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado ya dos largos meses desde que las tres chicas llegasen a Konoha.

Tsunade había estado haciendo investigaciones sobre como poder llevarlas de vuelta a su mundo, pero los resultados eran deplorables: Todos acababan igual, en un completo fracaso.

Sin embargo, a las muchachas no parecía importarles mucho.

De alguna manera, no se sentían a gusto en su mundo, así que estaban dispuestas a aprovechar la comodidad que ese mundo del anime les entregaba. Además de que Ryuzaki y Kasumy habían logrado ascender a chunnin debido a una dura prueba que debieron afrontar: Asesinar a su pequeña amiga.

Aun que estaba más que claro que era solamente un genjutsu, les fue muy difícil, a tal punto de que solamente habían llegado a hacerle heridas superficiales. Son embargo la pequeña Sumomo no pudo hacerlo, nunca habría querido lastimar a sus amigas y nunca lo haría tampoco. La godaime entendió esto, así que decidió aprobar a Kasumy y Ryuzaki, dándoles la opción de recibir un pequeño pago con las misiones realizadas.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Esa mañana Ryuzaki había ido al restaurante "San Gakki" a justificar la falta de la pequeña castaña.

-Ara! Así que Su-Chan se ha resfriado?-Preguntó Ino un tanto sorprendida.

-Pues si, tiene mucha fiebre-Dijo Ryuzaki-Tiene gripe, al parecer.

-Pues vaya…

-Ino-San, quería pedirte un favor-Dijo Ryuzaki-Kasumy y yo saldremos a una misión, no queremos dejar sola a Su-Chan, así que…

-Si conozco a alguien que la pueda cuidar?-Dijo Ino completando la frase por la ojiverde-Pues si, esa persona me debe un favor…

-En serio se lo agradeceríamos mucho-Dijo Ryuzaki haciendo una leve reverencia-Esperaremos a esa persona hasta las tres.

-Bien, allí estará-Dijo Ino con una maliciosa sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

Y eran las tres de la tarde cuando tocaron el timbre del pequeño departamento.

-Yo voy-Dijo Kasumy, abriendo la puerta y quedándose de piedra-Shino-San?

(Algo muy predecible, pero aún así se debía poner)

-Ino me ha convencido de que venga a cuidar de su amiga-Dijo Shino, recordando con desagrado como Ino lo chantajeó con una foto donde él salía partiéndose el culo de risa, debido a la droga de risa que el viejo Kagetsu Fuuta le había dado a probar sin que el se diera cuenta.

(A saber donde habrá conseguido la foto, si vieron el capi 186 de naruto me van a entender xD)

-Bien, entonces adelante-Dijo Kasumy cediéndole el paso-Hemos tenido que colocar a Su-Chan en la litera de abajo para que el cuidarla sea más fácil-Dijo Kasumy, mientras abría el cuarto-Ryuzaki, ya podemos irnos.

La pelicafé se dio vuelta, encontrándose con Shino, estaba notablemente sorprendida.

-Ino-San te pidió que vinieras?-Preguntó la pelicafé, y al ver el asentimiento de cabeza por parte del chunnin, sonrió de oreja a oreja-_"Ino-San, si es que eres la puta ama"_.

-Bien, podemos irnos tranquilas entonces-Dijo Kasumy-Su-Chan tiene la mala costumbre de taparse entera cuando se enferma, así que si es posible, intenta quitarle las cobijas de encima-Dijo Kasumy un poco resignada-Bueno, nos vemos-Estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó algo-Ah! Shino-San, hay un problemilla…Su-Chan se pone bipolar cuando se enferma, así que tenle mucha paciencia y cuida de tu vida-Sonrió-Adiós!!

Ambas chicas se retiraron, dejando a Shino con una inmensa duda, y apenas se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Shino se acercó a la cama donde debería estar la chica.

Lentamente quitó las cobijas, descubriendo que ahí nada más había un cojín.

(Me salió una rima!!! Ok no, xD)

-Pero que demonios…

Escuchó unos ruidos en la sala, se dirigió allí.

-Sumomo-San?

Un golpe seco.

-HAY COÑO!!!-Se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina.

Y ahí confirmó sus sospechas. La chica acababa de golpearse con la mesa de centro, estaba de pies sobándose la cabeza y maldiciendo a la ya mencionada mesa.

-MESA DE MIERDA!!!!! LE PARTIRÉ LA CARA Y LE CORTARÉ LOS HUEVOS AL HIJO DE PUTA QUE COLOCÓ LA JODIDA MESA ALLÍ!!!!!!!!!!-Gritaba la castaña mientras apuntaba la mesa.

Shino abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y se sorprendió aún más con las palabras que le dedicó la furiosa chica (una vez que lo vio claro).

-Y TU QUE COÑO MIRAS?!?!-Gritó apuntándolo con el dedo-TODOS LOS HOMBRES SOIS IGUALES!!! UNA REVERENDA MIERDA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y se alejó a grandes zancadas de ahí.

Y Shino ahora comprendía las sabias palabras de Kasumy. Decidió seguir a la chica, pero al escuchar que esta sollozaba en su cuarto, decidió quedarse afuera y escuchar lo que la chibi decía.

-Ahora d-de seguro…que Shino-Kun m-me odia…-Decía la chica entre sollozos-Ahora…j-jamás tendré u-una oportunidad…d-de que me quiera…

Ante dicha confesión, Shino se quedó de piedra. Ósea que la chica estaba enamorada de él? Ósea…que la chica correspondía sus sentimientos?

-Pero que estoy pensando…-Dijo la chica nuevamente, a lo que Shino puso atención-Él me odia…de seguro y me ve solamente como un estorbo y una basura…igual que mi jodida mamá…

No quería volver a escucharla hablar así, le dolía, entró a la habitación de la chica y puso una mano en su espalda obligándola a voltearse.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de ti-Le dijo secamente.

-M-Me has e-escuchado?-Preguntó sonrojada a más no poder, y si había escuchado lo de…

-Lo necesario-Dijo mientras intentaba secar las lágrimas de la castaña, sin embargo ésta le eludía-Pasa algo?

-Yo…-Estaba demasiado nerviosa, ósea que había escuchado cuando ella dijo que le quería!!!-Yo…me siento horrible, no me gustaría contagiarte el resfriado…-Dijo mientras se subía a la cama y se tapaba hasta el cuello con las cobijas.

Shino simplemente se sentó a su lado (en una sillita que había).

-Has comido bien?-Preguntó en un intentó de iniciar una conversación.

-Si…algo…más o menos…

-Ósea que te has estado saltando comidas-Dijo el otro divertido, aun que la chica no lo notó.

-Siempre hago eso, ahora tú no vas a cambiarme mis jodidos hábitos alimenticios-Dijo la chica, mientras sacaba la cara de las sábanas y lo miraba desafiante.

-No pretendía hacer eso…

-Más te vale-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Shino río por lo bajo, esa chica era muy divertida.

-Hace rato, cuando estabas hablando sola en tu cuarto-Dijo Shino, mientras sonreía al observar el sonrojo de la chica-Mencionaste a tu madre…

Sumomo dio un pequeño respingo, lo que menos le apetecía ahora era hablar acerca de su madre. La verdad la quería, pero ella no se sentía querida por su mamá y eso…era algo que realmente la jodía.

-No me apetece hablar de eso-Dijo con la voz apagada-Yo…no me gusta hablar de mi mamá…

-Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado-Dijo Shino, un tanto nervioso por la reacción de la chica.

-Sabes? Creo que gritar tanto me a echo mal, la garganta me duele horrores-Dijo la chica intentando desviar el tema-Creo que iré por limonada!!

Apenas se iba a poner de pie, Shino la empujó en la cama nuevamente, claro que suave no iba a ser brusco con la pobre chica "enferma".

-Pero que mierda haces?-Le preguntó un poco molesta la chica-Déjame levantarme!!

-Se supone que estás enferma, necesitas descanso-Dijo Shino tranquilamente-Yo iré, por algo me obligaron a venir.

No entendió por que la chica se volteó (cuando terminó de hablar), ni por que se sintió tan estúpido al haber dicho eso.

-Que pasa?-Preguntó un poco preocupado.

-No era una obligación que vinieras-Dijo Su-Chan con la voz apagada-Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola…

-Estás enferma, en esas condiciones serías incapaz de cuidar hasta de Akamaru.

-Pues Akamaru no estaría fastidiado por que le obligaron a venir-Dijo la chibi, aún sin voltearse-No entiendo por que mierda siempre tienen que dejarme con alguien.

-Por que eres inmadura.

-ERES UN!!!-La chica se volteó, viéndose obligada a dejar la frase en el aire, puesto que habían tocado el timbre.

Se puso de pie antes de que Shino tuviera oportunidad, para cuando el amo de los insectos se dio cuenta, la castaña ya iba a abrir la puerta.

-Al fin!! Alguna visita agra…dable…-Dijo sorprendida, pues a su frente suyo tenía a nada más y nada menos que Sasuke-Que coño quieres?

-Pero vaya forma de recibir a las visitas-Dijo Sasuke-Acaso no te alegras de verme?

-Y una mierda de hiena ciega-Dijo la chica furiosa, mientras le mostraba su dedo corazón (ósea, .l.).

Detrás de la chica salió Shino, intentando controlarla, esto puso fúrico a Sasuke.

-Que haces aquí?!-Gritó Sasuke.

-Ino me dijo que viniera a cuidarla, eso hago-Dijo secamente Shino.

-Si no te importa, podrías irte?-Dijo la chica.

-Si no me importa, dice la niña-Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo-No me veo obligado, pero ya que eres una de las pocas chicas que se me ha puesto difícil-Comenzó Sasuke-Sé mi novia.

La chica quedó helada, Shino quedó triste y Sasuke confiado de que la chica aceptaría.

-YUUUUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE ASCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritó la chica-Por dios!! Cuando me interesaría yo en un emo como tú!?!? CIELO SANTO!!!!!!!!!!-Gritó esto último mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara al Uchiha.

-Oye!! ABRE ENANA DE MIERDA!!!

-VETE A TOMAR POR CULO!! HIJO DE!!-No pudo seguir hablando, ya que le dio un ataque de tos.

-T e dije que debías guardar reposo-Dijo Shino, acercándole a la chica un vaso de agua.

(Las cosas en este fic aparecen y desaparecen sin que una se de cuenta…este fic tiene fantasmas!!! xD).

-G-Gracias…-Dijo la castaña apenas se detuvo su ataque de tos-Dios, ahora si la garganta me duele horrores…

-Te pasa por estar gritando como loca.

-Como que loca!? Eres un!...olvídalo, me voy a la cama-Dijo la chica dando grandes zancadas y recostándose.

Así asó una hora en la que Su-Chan se quedó dormida.

-Pues vaya, que al final se ha quedado dormida-Dijo Shino con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Hm…-Balbuceaba dormida-Hum…no quiero ir a la escuela…

-Y encima habla dormida…

Se acercó para tomarle la temperatura, sin embargo ocurrió algo inesperado.

Apenas se inclinó, la chica puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shino obligándolo a quedar encima de ella en una pose bastante comprometedora.

(Algo así como Tsukamoto Tenma, cuando Harima la lleva a su casa por que la había atacado un maleante…creo que era algo así…ups…)

-Pero que demonios?!-Intentaba soltarse, pero le era muy difícil, puesto que la chica lo tenía sujeto demasiado fuerte-Sumomo-San! Suéltame!

-Ai…Shiteru…-Dijo en un susurro la castaña, estaba sonrojada, pero no era solamente el sonrojo de la fiebre…si no que también esta sonrojada por la vergüenza-Ai…Shiteru…S…

-S? Sasuke?-Peguntó para si mismo.

-Shi…

-Shikamaru?-Volvió a preguntar en un susurro.

-Shino…Kun…

Fue ahí que si se quedó helado. La chica le había confesado sus sentimientos!!!, pero estaba dormida…que más daba! Si ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos!!.

La alegría no le duró mucho, puesto que la castaña (al sentir un peso encima suyo) se despertó.

-…

-…

-…

-Yo…

-KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritó sonrojada la chica, mientras se enderezaba, provocando la caída de Shino-PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!!?!?

-Te iba a tomar la temperatura, me abrazaste y empezaste a hablar dormida-Dijo Shino mientras se ponía de pie-No me pude zafar, para mi sorpresa tienes mucha fuerza en los brazos.

-Enserio? Gracias, no sabía que tenía…Oye! No me cambies el puto tema!!!!!!!!-Gritó luego de recapacitar, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo-Y una leche con que tengo fuerza en los brazos!!!!! TE PUSISTE ENCIMA MÍO!!! PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Que yo no he hecho nada de eso, maldita sea!!-Ahora estaba cabreado, Dios! La chica podía ser linda, pero lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Jum…-Se cruzó de brazos, ladeando un poco la cabeza-Bien, lo siento. Fui algo impulsiva, vale?

-Algo?-Dijo Shino, con sarcasmo.

-Bien, BASTANTE impulsiva, estás feliz?

-Hm…algo-Dijo Shino, mientras se acercaba hasta quedar tan cerca de los labios de la chica, que prácticamente estaba hablando sobre ellos-Hay algo más…

-Q-Que haces?-Preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Cumplo ese "algo más"-Dijo en un susurro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que les haya gustado, jeje…

Adiós!!!


	9. Moriré en 7 días! Necesito conocerte!

Wolas!!

Bueno, gracias a Kikey por sus review, a Mitsuko por la inspiración n_n y a NaraVillbs por su enorme favor. Estoy muy agradecida!!!

Al fic!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Detente…-Susurró nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Cuando hablabas dormida-Dijo Shino-Dijiste…que me amabas, no es cierto acaso?

-Tu…me estabas escuchando?-Preguntó en un susurro-Mis putos hábitos…

-No me cambies el tema y contéstame-Volvió a decir, un poco más serio.

-Yo…-Había soñado mil veces con ese momento, pero claro, la realidad supera a la ficción. Y la supera por mucho-Yo…

-Entiendo-Dijo Shino un poco decepcionado, separándose un poco de la chica-La verdad…tú me gustabas, pero sabiendo que tu no sientes lo mismo, deberíamos olvidarlo.

-No dije…-Comenzó nerviosa, desviando la mirada-No dije…que no sintiera igual…-Se puso más nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Shino sobre ella-No sé lo que hablo cuando estoy dormida…pero…me han dicho que suelo decir lo que alberga mi corazón…Pienso que es una costumbre horrible que tengo, Dios quiera que se me quite.

-A mi no me parece nada horrible-Dijo Shino-Me parece…dulce…

-Acaso estoy escuchando bien? Estás hablando de cosas dulces?-Dijo la chica divertida.

-Tú eres dulce.

-P-Pero que dices!!-Gritó, muy sonrojada.

-Deja de gritar-Dijo en un susurro.

-…

Se iban acercando cada vez más, estaban a punto de besarse…

RING!!! (Efectos de mierda), sonó el teléfono.

Los jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente, completamente sonrojados.

-Y-Yo voy…-Dijo una sonrojada Su-Chan mientras se ponía de pie a tropezones-_"Hijos de puta!!! Frustraron mi primer beso!!!"_-Pensaba mientras levantaba el auricular-Moshi Moshi?

-Siete días…-Dijo una macabra voz al otro lado de la línea.

-D-Disculpa?-Preguntó temerosa, pues era increíblemente supersticiosa y se creía cualquier broma que tuviese algo que ver con una película de terror…sobre todo con películas de terror.

-Jajaja…siete días, Su-Chan…-Dijo la macabra voz, acto seguido cortó.

La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza, aún con el teléfono en la mano.

-Sumomo-San?-Shino se puso tras ella-Quién era?

-…-Nada más terminó de hablar, la chica se desmayó.

Alcanzó a atrapar a la chica antes de que estrellara contra el piso.

-Siete…días…-Fue todo lo que pudo balbucear.

Mientras que en otro lado de Konoha, para ser más específicos, en el barrio Uchiha.

-Jajaja!!!!-Se carcajeaban Sasuke y Sakura.

-Es increíble que se lo haya tragado!!!-Decía la zo…Sakura, entre risotadas.

-Ja, y espera a que vea nuestra broma de Hallowen-Dijo Sasuke maquiavélicamente.

Mientras que en el departamento…

-Hum…-Comenzó a abrir los ojos, viendo todo borroso.

-Ya despertaste-Dijo Shino muy calmado, con una taza de té al lado-Te traje té, deberías be—

-SIETE DÍAS!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritó, levantándose de golpe-VOY A MORIR EN SIETE DÍAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-QUE?!-Gritó, para sorpresa de todos Shino-Como que te vas a morir en siete días!?!?!?!?

-La voz por teléfono me lo dijo!!!!!!!-Gritó la chica, sin darse cuenta del cabreo de Shino-Como me voy a morir en siete días…

-Pero no te vas a morir en siete días, es solo una leyenda!!-Gritó Shino, pero al parecer, la chica no lo estaba escuchando.

-Haré todas las cosas que nunca pude hacer…empezando por ti-Dijo, mientras se acercaba-Siempre ha habido un tema que me intriga…-Dijo, mientras acercaba una mano a los anteojos de Shino.

-Q-Que haces?-Preguntó nervioso, no le gustaba que vieran sus ojos por que se avergonzaba de ellos. Claro está, que eso jamás lo admitiría.

-Quiero verlos…-Dijo la chica, mientras retiraba suavemente las gafas-Abre los ojos…-Dijo en un susurro, un poco fastidiada al ver cerrados los ojos de Shino.

-Te vas…a reír?

-Claro que no-Dijo sonriente.

-Pues…

Lentamente abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a la vista sin sus gafas.

La chica estaba sorprendida…y sonrojada, muy sonrojada. Había visto lo que ningún fan había visto (pero si leído). Los ojos de Shino eran de un color azul oscuro.

-Madre…mía…-Logró balbucear.

-Ya, si sé que son feos-Dijo Shino resignado.

-Pero si son los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida-Dijo, con una enorme sonrisa-Deberías quitarte estas feas gafas.

-Ya, deja mis gafas-Dijo Shino cabreado, quitándole las gafas de las manos a la castaña.

-Ahora moriré feliz-Dijo la chica, aún sonrojada.

-Por Dios, no te vas a morir!!!

-Me lo ha dicho la voz por teléfono!!-Dijo la chica-Y hay otra cosa que quiero hacer antes de morirme.

-Hasta cuando! Que no te vas a mo--!!!!-Se vio obligado a interrumpir sus palabras, la castaña le estaba besando.

No sabía si había echo lo correcto, pero si se iba a morir en una semana, debía probar los labios del chico de sus sueños.

No sabía como reaccionar. Siguiendo sus torpes impulsos, rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia él.

(Mitsuko, estarás odiándome, pero debía hacer esto T_T)

Cuando el oxígeno ya fue necesario, se separaron.

-Siento eso…pero me gustas demasiado, y con la interrupción de hace rato, quedé frustrada-Dijo la chica, desviando la mirada y muy sonrojada.

-Está bien…además me ha gustado-Dijo sonrojado, desviando la mirada.

La semana pasó rápido, Kasumy y Ryuzaki regresaron con algunas heridas, pero nada grave.

Su-Chan al saber que esa semana no moriría, pidió permiso a Ryuzaki y Kasumy (ósea, que se arrodilló frente a sus amigas durante dos horas rogando y suplicando hasta que estas se hartaron) para poder ir a la fiesta de Hallowen, permiso que sus amigas concedieron, siempre y cuando fuera acompañada.

-Así que la cosa va de fiesta de Hallowen, Shino-Kun!!-Exclamó la chica, mientras se agarraba de un brazo del Aburame, que la miraba molesto y sonrojado.

-No hagas eso-Dijo Shino, sonrojado-Y que fiesta de Hallowen?

-La fiesta que Tsunade-Sama va a hacer, Kasu-Chan y Ryu-Chan me han dado permiso para ir, pero…-Dijo, haciendo una pausa-Me han dicho que tengo que ir con alguien más-Volvió a decir, mientras se ponía frente a él.

-Y que tengo que ver yo en esto, Sumomo-San?

-Y dale. Mira, desde hace una semana que somos novios y aún no me puedes quitar el "San"? hombre vamos, se un poco más libre!!-Dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos, inflando las mejillas y volviendo a caminar.

(No me odien por lo de los novios, pero debía ponerlo T_T).

-_"Me saca cada vez más de quicio, pero sigue siendo demasiado divertida"_ Bien, de acuerdo-Dijo el pelinegro, acercándose a la chica por detrás, riendo por lo bajo-Que quieres que haga?

-Hum…-La chibi se paró un segundo, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, mientras fingía pensar un montón-Ya se!!-Dijo, cuando se le prendió el foco. Se dio vuelta para quedar frente al Aburame, que la miraba desconfiado-Ven a la fiesta conmigo-Finalizó, muy sonriente.

-Estás loca, yo no voy a fiestas-Dijo Shino, caminando más rápido hasta llegar a un pequeño parque.

-Anda, vamos di que si!!-Dijo Su-Chan, mientras se sentaba en una banquita que había en el parque-Ven, siéntate y hablemos más tranquilos de esto, ne?

Shino tomó asiento, a regañadientes escuchaba a la chica hablar y hablar de lo maravillosa que sería la fiesta, de quienes estarían ahí, del Karaoke que habría y de los disfraces (algo que adoraba, y yo también!!).

-Te parece?-Dijo muy feliz, la chica, con los ojos brillantes.

-Hm…-Y si iba? No le gustaban las fiestas, pero la chica se vía muy entusiasmada por la idea. Ash, como odiaba ceder ante las peticiones de una chica-Bien, de acuerdo.

-Gracias!!!!-Gritó Su-Chan, mientras abrazaba a Shino-Ya vas a ver que no te arrepentirás!!

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo-Dijo el otro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

La castaña lo seguía abrazando.

-Acaso he oído que irás a la fiesta de Hallowen, chibi?-Dice Sasuke, saliendo detrás de la banca, junto a él estaba la plasta rosa.

-Iré, pero contigo no-Dijo la chica, aún sin soltar a Shino-Iré con Shino-Kun.

-Ara! Es cierto, así que tú y ese bicho estáis de novios-Dijo Sakura (Tengo arcadas de solo leer su nombre x_x), con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Su-Chan solamente se dedicó a mirarla furiosa.

-Y crees acaso que puedas lucir un disfraz con ese cuerpo que tienes?-Volvió a hablar (por desgracia) la pu…digo, Sakura.

En ese instante, la castaña soltó a Shino, bajando la mirada.

Ella sabía que no era bonita, por eso usaba siempre ropas anchas (Ahora esta usando una chaqueta de manga ancha color morado, falda negra tres dedos arriba de la rodilla y pantis negras). Sabía también que estaba gorda, nada más hacía falta mirar como todas las mujeres de la aldea tenían una fina y delicada figura, algo que ella jamás tendría.

-Y lo dice la zorra que se metió con media Konoha?-Dijo Shino, con su tono habitual.

-Hn-Dijo la ya mencionada perra, ósea zorra, Arg! Ósea Sakura, mientras se alejaba.

-Ya nos veremos en la fiesta, chibi-Dijo Sasuke, antes de irse.

Cuando dejó de sentir el chakra de Sasuke y Sakura, se dirigió a la chica.

-Estás bien?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Si…g-gracias…-Dijo suavemente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No le hagas caso, sabes que es una idiota.

-Si, lo sé-Dijo la chibi, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Shino-Pero aún así duele…

-Ya te dije, es una idiota-Dijo Shino, mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de la chica-Y dime…como nos vamos a disfrazar para Hallowen?-Preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema.

La chica de pronto alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Que?

-No pienso ir con el disfraz que Kiba me obligó a usar la última vez-Dijo con semblante escalofriante, pues ese disfraz era de…cha chan!! Era de BARNEY.

-No quiero ni imaginarme el disfraz-Dijo la chica, ante el semblante de Shino-Pues…había estado pensando en que podíamos ir de visual o animalitos, cual te parece mejor?

Animalitos? No, con el dinosaurio Barney había tenido suficiente. De visual? Hm…no estaba mal…

-De visual-Dijo Shino secamente.

-Bien, de visual entonces!!!-Exclamó entusiasmada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Que pasará en la fiesta?

Sakura es una zorra? (pregunta estúpida!!)

Habrá alguna foto de Shino con disfraz de barney? (kuku, pueden apostar que si)

Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas?

Me dejarán algún review?

El capi les gustó?

Esto y mucho menos (na, mucho más xD) en el próximo capítulo!!!


	10. Vampiro y Dama Antigua! La fiesta!

Holas!!!

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bien, ya estás lista-Dijo Kasumy, mientras le terminaba de arreglar el traje a Su-Chan.

-Pero que se ponga la sotana, para mantener el misterio-Dijo Ryuzaki, muy emocionada.

-Si! Pero que buena idea!!-Dijo Kasumy, aplaudiendo.

-Y yo no tengo opinión en esto?-Peguntó Su-Chan, con una gotita escurriéndole por la sien.

-No-Dijo Ryuzaki, muy sonriente-Bien, ya estás lista-Volvió a decir, mientras observaba el peinado de la chibi (Cabello corto liso, con rulitos en varias mechas, algo así como Hinaichigo, pero excepto por los rulitos liso)-Espera, hay que arreglarte el moño.

-Yo lo arreglo-Dijo Kasumy, mientras ajustaba un pequeño moñito rosado (Como el de Hinaichigo, pero sin los vuelitos blancos)-Listo.

Luego, una vez que Su-Chan se pusiera la sotana (bajo intento de asesinato si no lo hacía) La acompañaron hasta la torre de la godaime.

-De acuerdo, que te vaya bien!!-Gritaron Kasumy y Ryuzaki, mientras se iban corriendo.

-…Ok…-Dijo mientras veía alejarse a sus amigas, con un tic en el ojo.

Mientras que detrás de unos arbustos…

-Crees que la arreglamos bien?-Preguntó Ryuzaki.

-Claro, se ve muy bien-Respondió Kasumy.

-Pero ella quería ir de visual.

-Y que? Así como la arreglamos se ve mejor!!-Dijo Kasumy-Va, tenemos que ir a elegir nuestros disfraces.

-No la íbamos a dejar tener su vida?-Preguntó Ryuzaki con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Claro que si, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que dejar de cuidarla, anda que ya sabes que es un poco despistada-Dijo Kasumy.

-Entonces vamos.

Y ambas chicas se fueron.

Mientras que en otro lugar…

-Ya estoy lista Sasuke-Kun! Ya verás el susto que le vamos a dar!!-Dijo la basura rosa.

-Ja, hay que recordar darle las gracias a Chouji por ayudarnos en esto-Dijo Uchiha.

(Lo que pasó fue que Sasuke que pidió la película "Grudge" a Chouji, por que según él la quería ver, y como Chouji es tan simpático se la prestó, sin saber para que la quería realmente).

En la torre de la godaime…

-Si es que, por que se tarda tanto?-Hablaba para si misma Su-Chan, que estaba harta de esperar-Y una leche, me voy sola!

-Sola no te vas, te puedes perder-Habló una voz detrás suyo.

-Vaya, hasta que llegas-Dijo la chica, mirando a Shino un poco extrañada-De que vienes?

-De vampiro-Dijo secamente-Boo…-Dijo secamente, otra vez, elevando un poco las manos para que salieran de la enorme capa, que le cubría desde cintura para arriba.

-Esos colmillos te hacen ver muy tierno!- Dijo sonrojada, mientras apuntaba los dos pequeños comillos que sobresalían de la boca de Shino.

-Y tú de que vas?-Preguntó, intentando desviar el tema.

-De negro-Respondió divertida la otra.

-Mira tú, que graciosa-Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Podemos irnos? No quiero llegar tarde!!-Dijo Su-Chan, mientras agarraba la mano de Shino y prácticamente lo arrastraba hasta la academia (lugar de la fiesta).

-Si, ya voy-Contestó Shino.

No tardaron mucho en llegar; la academia estaba decorada con telarañas, calabazas, fantasmas de papel, etc.

-Wa! Que lindo!-Dijo Su-Chan, cuando vio un fantasmita de papel-Kawaii!

-Hm…

-Mira, allá está Ino-San! Voy a saludarla!-Dijo la chibi.

No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando se tropezó.

-Auch!-Dijo, sobándose la nariz-Me dolió!

-Estás bien?-Preguntó Shino, mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

-Acaso me veo bien?

-Ops! Que torpe he sido! Lo siento mucho!-Dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa de superioridad, iba disfrazada de conejita (como si tuviera mucho que enseñar ¬¬)

-_"Viniendo de ésta, me pude haber esperado cualquier cosa"_-Pensó Su-Chan con fastidio.

-Que quieres-Dijo Shino secamente-La pudiste haber lastimado-Volvió a decir, mientras tomaba la mano de la chibi.

-No se le hubiera notado, con esa cosa puesta…-Dijo la zorra (ahora lo he dicho a propósito, se sintió tan bien!!)-Vamos a ver que hay debajo…-Volvió a decir, mientras le quitaba de un tirón la sotana.

El disfraz de Su-Chan era uno de dama antigua, era de color rosa pálido con detalles bordados en color blanco.

(Si ubican esos trajes de Julieta, la obra de shakesper, me van a entender).

-Dame eso!!-Pidió Su-Chan.

-Para que quieres eso? Si así te ves bien-Dijo Shino, secamente, logrando que la chica se sonrojara.

-T-Tu crees?...

-Si-Volvió a decir.

Sakura se marchó furiosa, tirando la sotana al piso.

Fuera de ese incidente, la fiesta parecía ir bien, hasta que Ino sugirió ver una película de terror.

-Veamos Grudge-Dijo Sasuke-Chouji me la ha prestado, no creo que le suponga problema.

-Claro que no! Me encanta esa película!-Dijo Chouji, que iba disfrazado de puerquito (tierno!!!), mientras comía unas salchichas.

-Bien, a acomodarse!!!-Gritó Kiba, quien se había acomodado en uno de los pocos sillones. Iba disfrazado de perrito (un poco obvio, pero tierno igual!!!!).

-Ja! He ganado!!!-Gritó Su-Chan, quien se había sentado en un sillón-Shino-Kun!!-Voló a la velocidad de Kathy (kajsajkshda) agarró a Shino del brazo y lo sentó junto a ella-Jiji, ahora si.

-Hm…

-Bien, pongamos la película entonces!-Dijo Ino, quien iba con un traje de hada (suena pendejo, pero le queda! Y se ve muy tierna!!!).

-Bueno, todos en silencio!-Dijo TenTen, quien iba disfrazada de panda, sentada en el suelo junto a Lee (disfrazado de rana) y Neji (por obligación, disfrazado e angelito, aunque de angelito no tiene nada).

-Hinata, no vaya a ser que te asustes-Dijo Kiba abrazando a Hinata, quien estaba extremadamente sonrojada (Hinata tiene un disfraz de brujita muy kawaii!!!!!!!!!).

-Que problemático…-Dijo Shikamaru, quien estaba acostado en el piso con su disfraz de venado (kya!!! Kawaii!!!!).

-Pues bien, pónganle play!-Decía Naruto, con su disfraz de zorrito.

La película comenzó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lamento hacer tan corto el capi, pero es que no tengo inspiración.

Y si no me inspiro escribo cualquier estupidez -_-.


	11. El fin de la fiesta! Aparece Kayako OMG!

Hola!!!

Siento tanto no haber seguido!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La película aún no terminaba, y ella temblaba compulsivamente.

Estaba abrazada a Mitsuko (Quien había llegado antes de que empezara la película, traía un disfraz de Jack Sparrow o_o), temblando y con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

-No…no entres ahí!!!!!!-Decían Lee y Naruto, también abrazados (N/A: xD).

Cuando la autora tuvo piedad, finalizó la película.

-Que buena película!!!!-Dijo Su-Chan, alzando los brazos.

-Pero si estabas temblando de miedo y abrazada a Mitsuko-Dijo Shino.

-E-Es que…tenía frío! S-Si! Justo eso!!!-Dijo la chibi.

-Pues menuda mierda-Dijo Shikamaru-Es más que obvio que en la segunda película va la hermana de la tía rubia a reparar el error que cometió, las rubias siempre son las más estúpidas-Finalizó con un bostezo.

-QUE HAS DICHO!?!?!?!?-Gritó Ino, preparando sus puños para darle la sarta de golpes que se merecía.

-Ino, tranquilízate-Dijo Chouji, sujetándola por los hombros con delicadeza.

-_"KYA!!!!!!!!! MOMENTO CHOUINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_-Pensaba la chibi con los ojitos brillantes.

-Y que le pasa?-Preguntó Shino a Kiba.

-Ya sabes que las mujeres son sentimentales, y creo que ella es más sentimental que una chica normal-Dijo con normalidad el castaño-Deberías cuidarla bien.

-Hm…

-Bueno, me iré a casa-Dijo Neji-Hinata-Sama, vamos?

-Uhm…h-hai, yane!-Dijo Hinata, antes de seguir a Neji.

-Bueno, esa película me dejo agotada-Dijo Mitsuko, estirándose un poco-Me iré a casa, nos vemos mañana…si es que Kayako no viene y se los lleva en la noche-Terminó con un tono macabro la pelinegra-Bueno, adiós!-Y se fue corriendo.

-Te acompañaremos a casa Ino-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Nya! Yo también quiero irme a casa-Dijo Su-Chan, bostezando-Tengo sueño…

-Te acompaño-Dijo Shino-No sería buena idea que andes sola de noche, podrías perderte.

-_"Oh…Shino-Kun se preocupa por mi!!!! Mi sueño de toda la vida!!!"_-La chibi lo miraba sonrojada y con una enorme sonrisa.

-_"Quizá Kiba tiene razón"._

En ese momento, se escuchó un sonido ronco, que espantó a todos los presentes.

-Q-Que fue eso?-Se atrevió a preguntar TenTen, quien temblaba ligeramente.

-E-El viento! Si, eso fue-Dijeron Ino y Naruto al unísono.

Nuevamente, el sonido ronco se oyó (ese Aaaaaa ronco que dice Kayako).

-T-Tengo miedo…-Susurró Su-Chan, abrazando a Shino.

Y de pronto, la mismísima Kayako apareció de la nada.

-KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritaron Ino, TenTen, Lee y Naruto (Yuki y Nagasu: Cobardes! Háganse hombres!!!).

A Su-Chan ni tiempo le dio de gritar, simplemente se desmayó.

-Jajajaja!!!!!!-Reía a carcajadas la mujer-Se ha desmayado!!!!

Todos en ese momento tenían la expresión de: Que demonios?.

Entonces, la mujer se quitó la peluca, revelando a una Sakura (Zorra) que se reía a carcajadas.

-No puedo creer que se lo haya tragado-Dijo Sasuke, saliendo de la nada-Simplemente es una persona demasiado inocente-Finalizó con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Sasuke!-Gritó Ino-Imbécil, mira lo que haces!!!!

-Que demonios te sucede eh?!!?-Continúo Kiba-Les pudo haber pasado algo!!!

-Grrrrrr-Akamaru gruñía mostrando sus dientes, por alguna razón jamás le había agradado Sasuke.

-Bueno, plan exitoso-Dijo Sakura-Vámonos, Sasuke-Kun.

-Si, como sea.

Ambos se alejaron, riendo a carcajadas.

-Será-Dijo Shino, cargando a la castaña-La llevaré a su casa.

-Entonces Akamaru y yo nos vamos también-Dijo Kiba, subiéndose en el enorme perro blanco-Adiós!.

Cada cual se fue a su casa, el único problema fue que al llegar a casa de la chica se encontró con una notita en la puerta.

_**Shino, si estás leyendo esto es que Ryuzaki y yo nos fuimos de misión. Y si eres Sasuke quien está leyendo esto, te jodes!!!.**_

_**Ryuzaki!, joder, siento eso. En fin, Su-Chan tiene las llaves en su bolsillo, como estamos seguras de que vio una película de terror…pues bueno, tendrá pesadillas y necesitamos pedirte que si puedes te quedes con ella, al menos ésta noche.**_

_**Pero no hagan cosas pervertidas, eh?**_

_**Ryuzaki! Ya para coño!!!. Omitiendo lo último, sentimos tener que pedirte esto, pero Su-Chan es muy miedosa.**_

_**Adiós! Deséennos suerte!.**_

_**Kasumy and Ryuzaki.**_

_**PD: Ah! No sabremos el día de nuestra llegada, cuídanos a nuestra pequeñita, onegai!!.**_

Leyó la nota dos veces más, así que pasar una noche con Sumomo, ne?

Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de la chica, la cual se removía en sueños, molesta por que la estaban despertando.

-Hm…q-que pasó?-Dijo en un susurro, abriendo con pesadez sus ojos café.

-Tus amigas se fueron de misión, me pidieron que te cuidara ésta noche por que tendrías pesadillas.

-Hm…bájame-Pidió la chica. Una vez se pudo sostener (afirmándose del sofá, ya habían entrado a la casa) habló-No es necesario que te quedes-Dijo con voz suave y pausada.

-No me gustaría saber que estás teniendo pesadillas y que es por mi culpa.

-Eres muy amable-Dijo sonriendo, cansinamente-Entonces iré a cambiarme ropa, si gustas puedes dormir en la cama de Kasumy, es la más grande.

-Gracias.

La chica se fue a cambiar ese complicado traje por la tan cómoda camisola (ya mencionada en capítulos anteriores).

-Sumomo?-Shino golpeó suavemente la puerta-Puedo entrar?

-Hai…-Respondió cansada la chica desde el otro lado.

Entró y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, donde la chica estaba acurrucada.

-Hace sueño…-Dijo cansinamente.

-Hm.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-Sabes?

-Que-Contestó Shino distraído, mientras miraba una pequeña arañita en un rincón.

-Soy aracnofóbica.

-Y a que viene eso?-Preguntó, mirándola extrañado.

-No lo sé, solo tuve la necesidad de decírtelo-Respondió la chica, mientras se corría a un lado-Mátala…-Dijo, refiriéndose a la araña que estaba sobre la cama.

-No voy a matarla, no tengo por que-Respondió el otro secamente, como podría lastimar a tan pequeño y tierno insecto?

(Nagasu: Está loco?!)

-Entonces sácala, no se, haz algo!!-Dijo la chica, desesperada por que la araña se acercaba cada vez más.

Shino tomó a la arañita, la puso en la ventana y cerró las cortinas.

-Y yo que pensaba que estabas bromeando-Dijo el pelinegro, volviendo a sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

-No bromeo con esas cosas, las arañas me aterran-Dijo la chica, un poco más tranquila-No hay más por aquí, o si?-Preguntó, observando a todos lados.

-Pues no-Dijo Shino, luego de un silencio agrego-Que hubieras echo con la araña si no hubiera estado yo?

-…Me habría puesto rígida, como una piedra-Dijo la chica-Se me habrían dilatado los ojos, se me secaría la boca y luego de mucho rato, gritaría-Contestó, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente.

-Así que ya sabes como reaccionarías.

-Pues ya ves…-La chica bostezó-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…

La castaña se acurrucó en las sábanas y cerró los ojos, al poco rato ya se encontraba durmiendo profundamente.

-Pues mira, que al final si se quedó dormida-Dijo Shino, quitándole un mechón de su castaño cabello de la cara.

-Hm…mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela…-La chica se removía un poco en sueños.

-A la escuela?

-Hm…ah! Benja…cabro chico pesado…-Se dio vueltas, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

(Benja cabro chico pesado: Benjamín!! Niñito insoportable!!! / Nagasu: Benjamín es nuestro hermano pequeño).

-No entiendo nada de lo que habla-Susurró, con una gotita escurriéndole por la sien.

No supo que hora era, solo sintió los parpados cada vez más pesados. La quietud de la noche, el cantar de los grillos y la vista de la suave y confortable cama de Kasumy le tentaban a dormir una exquisita y reparadora siesta.

Pero…

-Ah! No!!!!-Los continuos gritos de la castaña hacían que se mantuviera despierto, el problema estaba en que el no sabía que hacer, el jamás había tenido pesadillas-No!! Aléjate!!!

-Sumomo, tranquila…-Le apretó suavemente el brazo.

-No!! Freddy Krueger viene por mí!!!-La chica había empezado a llorar, fue en ese momento cuando decidió despertarla.

-Sumomo, despierta-La sacudió levemente.

Al fin, la chica abrió sus ojos café, lo malo fue que se despertó manoteando al aire.

-Sumomo, quédate quieta-Intentó sostenerla, pero la chica no se dejó.

-No!!! Aléjate!!! No me toques!!!-Hasta que fue en uno de esos manotones que por accidente abofeteó a Shino. La muchacha se quedó de piedra, con los ojos abiertos y la mano levantada, temblando-Yo…y-yo…

-No pasa nada-Puso su mano sobre la mejilla inflamada-Tenías una pesadilla, supongo…

-Lo lamento…lo lamento enserio, no quería hacerlo…-Se miró la mano con repulsión.

-No te disculpes, está bien-Se levantó, dispuesto a ir a humedecerse la mejilla, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-No era mi intención…créeme que lo lamento…-Comenzó a derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas-No quiero que te enojes conmigo…Lo siento…

-No estoy enojado-Contestó, mirándola a los ojos, intentando tranquilizarla-Sólo iré a humedecerme la mejilla, tranquila.

Se fue y volvió al poco rato después, con un paño húmedo en la cara.

La chica en todo momento evitaba mirarlo, tanto era su afán que incluso se había escondido debajo de las sábanas.

-Que te pasa?-Le preguntó, harto del comportamiento de la joven.

-Nada-Contestó ella.

-Bien, si no quieres no me digas-Continúo el chico.

Y se quedaron así en un incómodo silencio.

Su-Chan no aguantó más, se quitó las sábanas de la cabeza y se abrazó con fuerza al Aburame.

-Pero a ti que te pasa? Primero estás enojada por no se que y luego te pones así-Preguntó Shino, muy confundido.

-Tú cállate y sé novio-Contestó la otra, avergonzada a más no poder.

La abrazó, aún inseguro. La chica se acurrucó más en su pecho, con una sonrisa.

-Eres extraña…

-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice-Contestó la chibi.

-No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que eres demasiado sensible.

-Tu crees?-Levantó la vista, mirándolo extrañada.

-Pues…eso pareces-Dijo, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

-Pues…gracias, supongo-Contestó la chibi, luego de un prolongado silencio volvió a hablar-Dime algo.

-Que cosa?

-No se, dime las cosas que te gustan o disgustan, pasatiempos, comidas favoritas…no se, algo!-Dijo la chica-Es frustrante tener que estar adivinando a cada minuto.

-No veo el porque hacerlo.

-Pero si yo ya te dije todo con respecto a mi!!!-La chibi hizo un tierno puchero-Eres malo!!

-Es que no le veo la necesidad-Contestó Shino, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, quien se interesaría en saber ese tipo de trivialidades?.

-Pues es necesario-Dijo la chica, mirándolo con fiereza-Ya, desembucha!!

(Desembucha: Dímelo ahora!/ Nagasu: Somos fieles chilenas xD)

-Que?-Preguntó el otro con extrañeza, que clase de lenguaje era ese?

-_"Mierda! Se me siguen saliendo las palabras!!!"_-Sacudió la cabeza-Que me digas ahora!

-Hm…no.

-No?

-No.

-Eres malo!!!!

-Si, soy malo.

-Baka!

-Si, soy baka.

-Te odio!!!!!!!!!

-Como quieras.

-Arg! Eres frustrante!

-Si, y mucho, me encanta hacerte enojar.

-B-Baka!!-Gritó, sonrojada la castaña, desviando la mirada.

Shino reprimió una risa, era tan divertido hacer enojar a la castaña, tenía ese tipo de carácter…bipolar.

-Bueno, de que hablamos?-Dijo la chica, sonriendo.

-_"Y ahí está el carácter bipolar"_ No hablaremos, es tarde y tienes que dormir.

-Nya! No quiero dormir!!!-Dijo la chica, haciendo un puchero.

-Por que? Tienes miedo acaso?-Preguntó el pelinegro, cosa de la que se arrepintió al ver como el brillo se iba de los ojos de la chica. Sus ojos ahora reflejaban miedo, preocupación o algo parecido-Oye…

-Si, me da miedo-Dijo ella-Me aterra pensar que puedo tener otra pesadilla.

-Pues…para eso estoy aquí, no?

-Supongo…-Susurró la chica-Sabes?

-Que.

-Me apetece besarte.

-Ah?-Eso le descolocó completamente, vaya persona más directa-Como dices?

-Que quiero besarte-Repitió ella, dirigiendo su blanca y pequeña mano a la cara del Aburame-Déjame quitarte las gafas, onegai.

-…-No opuso resistencia, simplemente permitió que la chica le quitara las gafas, lentamente, con cuidado.

-Me encanta ver tus ojos-Dijo, dejando las gafas en el velador y contemplando esos bellos ojos color azul oscuro-Son muy bonitos-Sonrió, sonrojada.

-Tus ojos también son bonitos.

-No, los míos no-Dijo ella, negando con la cabeza-Sabes?

-Que.

-Aún tengo ganas de besarte-Dijo ella, acercándose lentamente-Te molesta?

-…

-Tomaré eso como un "No, no me molesta"-Dijo ella, con una sonrisa, al tiempo que rozaba brevemente sus labios con los del chico.

-Eh.

-Hm?

-No sabes besar.

-Jiji, la idea es que te mueras de ganas de probar mis labios-Contestó ella.

-Te felicito, lo conseguiste-Dijo, era él quien se acercaba ahora.

-"_Jiji, eso siempre resulta"_-Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como los labios de su amor platónico besaban los suyos.

-_"Maldito aire"_-Pensó Shino, al tener que separarse para tomar aliento.

-Jiji, estás molesto-Dijo ella, con una sonrisita.

-No-Contestó el otro secamente.

-Durmamos, es tarde-Dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Pues bien.

La chica se escondió bajo las sábanas.

-Acuéstate tu primero-Dijo ella-Me tranquiliza saber que ya hay alguien que está cerca de mí.

-Como quieras-Respondió el, quitándose el disfraz, solo dejándose puestos los pantalones y una polera sin mangas negra. Se recostó en la cama de Kasumy-Listo.

-Jiji, estoy un poco más tranquila, supongo-Dijo, sacando la cabeza de las sábanas-Tadaima, Shino-Kun.

-Oyasuminasai.

(Creo que buenas noches se escribía de las dos maneras, no? Si no, corríjanme! Necesito absorber todo el conocimiento japonés posible!!!!).

El silencio inundo la habitación, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Los rayos del sol no tardaron en aparecer, iluminando el cuarto a través de las cortinas.

-Hm…ah rayos, no me quiero levantar-Murmuró la castaña-Con lo mal que dormí anoche…

Se enderezó en la cama con pereza, sin ánimos.

-Je, pues veo que algunos no tienen ese problema-Sonrió al ver a Shino dormido como un tronco-Ya se!!! Voy a preparar el desayuno-Se sonrojó con la sola idea, sonrió traviesa y se fue a la cocina.

Pero aveces, no todo sale como se planea…

-Ah mierda! Me volví a cortar!!!-Sip, era un gran problema cuando Su-Chan comenzaba a cocinar, o se quemaba o se cortaba, o incluso ambas-Maldición!

-Y tú que tanto hablas?-Preguntó Shino, tras ella.

-Ah! Eh…-Intentó por todos los medios esconder el desastre que tenía en la cocina, cosa que no dio resultado-Ehm…yo aquí nada más, y tú?

-Pues viendo el desastre que tienes en la cocina-Contestó el otro.

-Ah…eso…-Desvió la mirada avergonzada-Pues ponte un cambucho en la cabeza y no veas-Volvió a decir, sonrojada.

(Ponte un cambucho y no veas: Ponte una bolsa en la cabeza y no veas lo que tienes delante).

-Ah?-Aún no se acostumbraba a esa forma tan extravagante que ella tenía de hablar.

-Que no mires si no quieres-Volvió a decir, cruzándose de brazos-Necesitas comprarte un diccionario.

-O tal vez tú necesitas hablar más claro.

-Eh…-La jodió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Siento haberlos echo esperar tanto para esta mierda de capítulo T-T


	12. Un nuevo dia, una nueva aventura!

Gomen, gomen, gomen!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Y que hacías?

-Pues…-Se sonrojó-Intentaba…preparar algo para comer…pero ya vez, no se cocinar muy bien…

-Y los dulces de la última vez?

-Solamente se de repostería, vale?-Contestó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Al menos la repostería se te da bien.

-Como que "Al menos"?.

-Sabes que? Mejor me callo.

-Si, no te haría nada mal.

Ambos se dieron la espalda, cruzados de brazos.

La chica con las mejillas infladas.

El chico con la mirada baja, sintiéndose culpable.

Finalmente, ambos se giraron, con lágrimas en los ojos, articulando la única palabra posible…

-Lo siento!!!!

_Véanos la próxima semana en…Ninjas adolescentes!!!_

-Aw!!! Que capítulo tan tierno!!!!-Exclamaba la chibi, mientras veía los créditos de su teleserie matutina.

-Enserio, como puedes ver esta basura y no vomitar?-Decía Shino, observando curioso a la chica.

-Lo romántico no tiene por que ser nauseabundo-Dijo la ojicafé, sonrojada, aún observando la última escena-Oh, que dulzura!!

-…Hm…

-Eres un aburrido-Dijo Su-Chan, al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón-Ah! Que buen tiempo que hace hoy!! Hay mucho sol!-Exclamaba, mirando por la ventana el hermoso día que Konoha ofrecía-Te apetece salir?

-La verdad, preferiría que estuviera nublado o lloviendo.

-Eh?! Y eso?? La lluvia y los días nublados son deprimentes!!

-No, son mejores que los días soleados, con los días soleados tienes peligro de quemarte.

-Pero los días soleados son armoniosos! Ash, sabes que? Ni siquiera se por que pierdo el tiempo contigo hablando del clima-Continúo la castaña, yendo hacia la puerta-Yo si quiero salir.

-Y vas a salir vestida así?-Cuestionó, apuntando la ropa que llevaba la chica.

-Pues que más querías, éste es mi kimono favorito-Dijo ella, jugando con las mangas del ya mencionado kimono-Además, tú no eres quien para hablarme de ropa-Continuó, observando las múltiples chaquetas de Shino.

(Muchas!).

-Entonces voy contigo.

-Oh! No que preferías los días nublados?-Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Si, los prefiero, pero no por eso voy a dejar que andes en una aldea en la cual aún te pierdes al llegar a la esquina-Contestó el, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Hm, urusai-Dijo la chica, desviando la mirada avergonzada.

Ambos salieron del departamento.

-Ves que si hacía lindo tiempo? Y la temperatura es agradable, y el sol es agradable, y la brisa es agradable!!!

-Hm…

-Y los pájaros vuelan!! Y las ardillas salen!! Y los niños juegan!!!

-Aja…

-Hum…_"O le estoy aburriendo, o no me presta atención"_-La chica le miró con las mejillas infladas, si ella estaba en lo correcto, respondería con un Hm o un Aja-Y además me he convertido al canibalismo y ayer me desayuné a mi vecina.

-Hm…

-Lo sabía!!!!!!!!-Exclamó la chica, apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Ah?-Le miró confuso, no entendía por que la muchacha actuaba así, era una chica muy extraña.

-No me estás prestando atención!!!! Imbécil redomado!-Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a un pequeño parque, pensando que quizá así podría relajarse un poco.

-Imbécil por que?-Inquirió el, situándose tras la chica.

-No entenderías aunque te lo explicase-Dijo ella, sentándose en un columpio y comenzando a mecerse suavemente-_"Cómo demonios se atreve a preguntármelo!? Debería saber perfectamente lo que hizo!!!"_

-_"Y luego dicen que el difícil de entender, soy yo" _Pues bien, al menos podrías decirme lo que supuestamente hice, no?

-No supuestamente, lo que hiciste!!!!-Continúo ella-Te estaba hablando y pasaste de mi como si de la mierda se tratase!-Detuvo el balance del columpio, bajó la mirada y añadió, en un susurro casi imperceptible-Sé que tu carácter es así, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti…pero…aún así, no deja de dolerme esa indiferencia tuya…

La miró, en silencio y un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de la chica.

Nunca pensó que le fuera a doler tanto, el era así con todos, pero por que la chica reaccionaba diferente?

_Ella es más sensible que una chica normal, deberías cuidarla._

Recordó las palabras de Kiba, y honestamente, nunca pensó que le encontraría tanta razón al Inuzuka.

-Sabes? Quizá si haya sido mala idea salir de casa…

-Y por que, si hay buen tiempo?

-Ahora me gustaría que estuviese nublado o lloviendo…-Dijo la castaña, mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-Por que lloras?-Preguntó, un tanto preocupado acercándose al rostro de la chica.

-No estoy…n-no estoy llorando-Dijo ella, en un vano intento de tratar de secarse las lágrimas.

-No te entiendo.

-No lo hagas, no acabarías de entenderme-Dijo ella, al tiempo que soltaba una risa melancólica-Mejor vámonos…he visto en el pronóstico que iba a llover.

Shino elevó su mirada al cielo, no había ni rastro de que fuera a llover.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-No podrías seguirme la corriente al menos un momento?-Preguntó ella, volviendo a su carácter actual, ósea inflar las mejillas y mirarle con cara de mala leche-Eres malo!

-Al menos ya no estás llorando, o si?-Dijo Shino, al tiempo que sonreía aliviado.

-Vale, eso si es cierto…-Dijo ella, desviando la mirada al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Shino emitió una suave risa, la chica seguía siendo en extremo divertida.

Ella le observó arqueando una ceja, a que venía la risa?

-Y que es tan divertido?

-Tú.

-Yo?

-Si, tú.

-Ya va! Hago reír a la persona más seria de toda Konoha!!

-No te creas mucho por eso.

-Amargado!

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

-Sabes? El otro día que fui a hacer las compras me encontré con Lee-Kun, parecía bastante animado-Comentó, elevando su distraída vista al cielo-Le pregunté por que estaba así y el me contestó que una linda chica aceptaría salir con el.

-Y quien era?-Preguntó Shino, mas para seguirle el juego a la chica que para ignorarla y volver a hacerla llorar.

-Sakura.

-Pero a ella no le gustaba Sasuke?

-A saber! Bueno, lo que si, le pedí a Lee-Kun fue que me mantuviera informada de todo!!

-Y?

-Lo rechazó.

-Ya va.

-Oye, no seas tan cruel! El pobre de Lee-Kun estaba llorando-Dijo la chica, recordando como el pobre de Lee había estado llorando por horas-_"Tal cual como cuando recuerda sus sueños de ser ninja y queda truncado por que Gaara casi lo mata"_

-Bueno, vale, lo siento.

-Luego me he encontrado con Ino-Chan, me dio un girasol!!

-Y?

-Como que "y"? los girasoles son mis flores favoritas!!!

-Se me hacía algo obvio.

-Malo.

-Como digas-Dijo él, mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Oh, mira, ahí está Mitsuko-Chan!!!-La chica alzó la mano-Mitsuko-Chan!!!!!!

Al instante la pelinegra se dio vuelta, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Su-Chan!!! Hola Shino!! Que hacéis por aquí?-Preguntó, una vez los tuvo frente a ella.

-Pues nada, solo paseando-Contestó alegre la chica-Y tú?

-Yo? Nada, solamente oseando un rato.

-Pues ya ves, si es que el día está muy aburrido-Comentaba la castaña.

-Pues si. Sabes? Llevo algo de prisa, nos veremos luego!!-Dicho esto, la pelinegra salió disparada.

-Pues si tenía prisa, ha salido pirando-Comentó la chica-Por cierto-Comentó, corriendo tras Shino, el cual se había adelantado.

-Que?

-Pues…esta mañana no he visto a Kasu-Chan o Ryu-Chan…

-Y te acabas de dar cuenta?

-Bueno, el tener a la persona que te gusta en tu apartamento no es nada fácil, sabías?-Dijo, desviando la mirada.

-Pues bien, ellas se han ido a una misión larga y me han dicho que cuide de ti.

-_"Ósea…que pasaré tiempo a solas con Shino-Kun!?!??! KYA!!!!!! ESTO ES MEJOR DE LO QUE NUNCA SOÑÉ!!!!!!!!" _Oh…v-vaya…-Desvió la mirada.

-Que te pasa?-Preguntó mirando a la muchacha.

-Oh…no…es que…yo…no, nada, olvídalo-Sonrió nerviosa, moviendo las manos a todos lados.

_**AYUDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Ambos se miraron, extrañados por aquel semejante grito, sobre todo por que su voz era igual a la de…

_**POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!!!!! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!!!!!**_

Iruka-Sensei!!!!

Ambos partieron corriendo rumbo a la academia ninja.

Pero lo que vieron al entrar, fue algo muy…extravagante…

-AUXILIO!!!!!-El pobre de Iruka estaba amarrado a una silla, los niños corrían a su alrededor vestidos de indios y con la cara pintada

-Pero que demonios es esto?-La chica no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Iruka-Sensei? Que te ha ocurrido?-Preguntó Shino, sorprendido por lo descontrolada que estaba la juventud de hoy.

-Les he dejado solos con Anko-Sensei, a saber lo que les habrá dicho, pero ahora se han vuelto unos salvajes!!!!-Clamaba el pobre Iruka con dos enormes lagrimones, en parte por el caos y por que la única persona que le estaba tomando atención era la chica, Shino solamente estaba mirando a los niños increíblemente sorprendido, por el caos claro está.

-Ehm…niños, por que no desatan a Iruka-San??-Preguntó Su-Chan, lo más calmada que podía, ya que apenas se aguantaba la risa.

-No!!!! Tenemos derecho a ejercer nuestros derechos!!! Como los indios!!-Clamaba Konohamaru, subido encima de la mesa del profesor.

-Y quien les dijo que hicieran eso?-Preguntó Shino, pues la verdad, todo el asunto le daba curiosidad.

-Nuestra superiora…Anko-Sensei!!!-Clamaban los niños, con brillitos en los ojos.

-Ya va, Anko-Sensei los ha convertido en unos maníacos-Comentó en voz baja la castaña-Ehm…chicos??-Volvió a hablar, solo que esta vez un poco más alto-Haber, que les parece si hacemos esto fácil y desatan a Iruka-San para que puedan volver a su clase, va?

-O que te parece si mejor te ignoramos?-Preguntó un niñito de relleno.

La chica simplemente bajó la mirada.

-Todos, sentados y a callar.

Por alguna razón, se sintió furioso al observar como ese niño había puesto triste a SU novia, en SU presencia.

Oh no, eso no sucedería otra vez!!

-Y por que deberíamos hacerte caso?-Preguntó el mismo niño.

-Por que yo lo digo-Dijo con una voz de ultratumba, mientras millones de insectos salían y correteaban al pobre niño.

Todos miraron a los que en ese momento eran sus líderes: Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon.

-Chicos, a sentarse todos!!!-Clamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Desaten a Iruka-Sensei, ahora-Volvió a decir Shino, con el mismo tono de ultratumba.

(N/A: Que miedo!!!!)

-H-Hai!!!

Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon desataron al pobre sensei, el cual aún estaba presente con su trauma.

-Ejem, gracias Shino, puedo encargarme yo solo del resto-Dijo el castaño, mientras fingía autocontrol.

-Como sea.

Ambos chicos se marcharon de la academia.

-Eso fue genial!!!-Clamaba la castaña-Recuerdas cuando les dijiste que se callaran y te hicieron caso??? Wow!!! Fue grandioso!!!

-Exageras-Contestó secamente, le ponía nervioso el hecho de que la chica le adulara tanto.

-No exagero!! Es cierto!!!!-Le miraba sonrojada-Fue genial!!

-Si claro.

-Al menos muestra interés por algo! Es que acaso no te importa nada??

-Si, hay alguien que me importa.

-Ya va!! Me dirás quién es???

-Tú-Contestó secamente.

-Eh…-La muchacha no pudo más que sonrojarse-E-Enserio??

-Si, enserio-No entendía por que la chica se sonrojaba, simplemente no entendía ni entendería nunca a las mujeres.

-P-Pues g-gracias…-La chica apretaba las manos nerviosa-Es la primera vez que me dicen algo tan bonito como eso…

-Tus amigas te lo dicen todo el tiempo-Comentó observando el sonrojo de la chica.

-Si, pero no es lo mismo-Su-Chan sonrió-Verás, cuando te lo dice la persona a la cual amas con toda tu alma, es algo muy bonito por que esas palabras provienen de su corazón, entiendes?

-Honestamente, no mucho.

-Descuida, algún día lo entenderás-Dijo ella, mientras le tomaba la mano-Tienes la mano helada.

-Tengo frío-Contestó el chico secamente-Tú tienes la mano tibia.

-Con toda esa ropa y tienes frío??-Cuestionó extrañaba la muchacha-Me sorprende!

-A mi me sorprende que con tan poca ropa no tengas frío.

-Creo que el hecho de estar en primavera influye bastante, no te parece?

-Pues no.

-Sigo sin entender por que discuto del clima contigo-Comentó frustrada-Aun que, he de admitir, que me hace sentir bien cuando converso de estas cosas contigo-Murmuró, con una ligera sonrisa, apretando ligeramente la mano de Shino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, este es uno de los pocos capítulos que me han salido largos y decentes xD

Reviews?


End file.
